Soulmates in the Dark
by MJstoriesandpoetry
Summary: Regina haría lo imposible para reunir a su familia y poder ser felices. La Reina Malvada no iba a descansar, incluso si eso quería decir que tendría que hacer a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Jade y Cat le ayudarán en todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, pero sería suficiente para traer de regreso a Emma y a Lauren. Multiples Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Regina observaba por la ventana de su oficina como todas los habitantes de Storybrooke seguían con sus vidas, la Reina tenía ganas de destruir todo a su alrededor y hacerle honor al nombre que Snow White le había dado tanto tiempo atrás la "Reina Malvada".

Desde que Rumpelstiltskin los había maldecido a todos a otra dimensión había sido separada de su familia. Regina recordaba todo lo que había pasado, gracias a que antes de que la maldición tocará a su familia ella logró proteger a todas, permitiéndoles que sus memorias quedarán intactas.

Quince años sin ver a su pequeña Lauren, quince años sin ver a su esposa. Sin saber como estaban, Regina sabia que estaban vivas, lo podía sentir.

Emma y Lauren habían sido enviadas por un portal a la misma dimensión pero diferente lugar cuando Emma estaba tratando de proteger a Lauren de unos de los hechiceros bajo las órdenes de Mike. Mientras que Regina, Jade y Cat habían quedado atrapadas en Storybrooke, sin la oportunidad de poder ir a buscar la otra mitad de su familia.

En esos quince años había estado planeando la mejor manera de vengarse de Rumpel y Snow White, esos dos entenderán lo pasaría si se metian con su familia. Regina había intentado hacer algo cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de que Emma y Lauren no estaban con ella, pero Lexa la había detenido ya que esta sabía que Snow probablemente estaría siendo protegida por Rumpel.

Se había quedado hundida en sus pensamientos, recordando los momentos felices que había tenido junto a Emma y sus hijas. Como todas se reunían para ver el atardecer, Jade siempre junto a ella queriendo aprender magia mientras que Lauren y Cat se la pasaban detrás de Emma aprendiendo a montar a caballo, a pelear y hacer un poco de magia.

Recordando como Lauren siempre terminaba haciéndole una broma a su madre rubia y luego trataba de que Regina la protegiera del ataque de cosquillas que Emma le iría a dar por sus travesuras.

Regina no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Lauren, Jade y Cat corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, riendose porque habían hecho enojar a Mulan, porque le habían hecho una broma a Finn o porque habían causado un desastre con su magia.

Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos al recordar los gritos de miedos de las pequeñas cuando los soldado de Mike las habian atacado, cuando los Ogros bajo el mando de Snow gracias a la ayuda de Rumpel había destruido partes del castillo. Lauren al ver que Cat iba a ser golpeada por uno de los soldados había usado magia, sin saber que eso atraería la atención de los Ogros. Emma al darse cuenta de lo que Lauren había hecho corrió hacía su hija para llevarla a un lugar seguro pero en ese momento Rumpel había puesto la maldición. Un humo negro había rodeado el castillo Renenet, Regina había hecho lo posible para mantener un fuerte agarre en Jade y Cat sabiendo que Emma cuidaría de Lauren.

Regina estaba por acercarse a Emma cuando vio a Blue, el hada madrina de Snow lanzar un hechizo hacía Emma, apenas pudo levantar la mano para lanzar un hechizo de protección pero cuando Blue había creado un portal empujando a Emma junto a Lauren.

Antes de que Regina pudiera hacer algo, la maldición la había envuelto.

—Madre.—Escuchó Regina a sus espaldas. La voz de su hija la había asustado.

—Jade.—Replicó Regina dándose la vuelta.—¿Que pasa? —

La pelinegra entro en la oficina, se sentó frente a su madre antes de poder hablar. —Creo que seria bueno que tomes asiento.—Dijo Jade.

Regina aun no sabia porque esa maldición no había afectado a los niños de la manera que había afectado a los adultos. Mientras que los niños crecían, los adultos seguían manteniéndose en la misma edad que habían sido maldecidos. Regina pensó que era un castigo de Rumpel ya que el no habia tenía a su hijo cerca, el maldecir a todos a ver a sus hijos crecer y probablemente morir mientras que ellos no podían hacer nada.

—¿Que pasa? —Volvió a preguntar Regina un poco más preocupada de lo que su hija le fuera a decir.

Jade no dijo nada simplemente levantó su mano logrando que una bola de fuego apareciera en ella. Regina se levantó de golpe al ver la bola de fuego en la mano de su hija. Cat, Jade y ella habían estado buscando la manera de hacer magia y lograr salir de Storybrooke. Sabían que al tener magia podrían ir en busca de Emma y Lauren.

—¿Como lo lograste?—

—Lo hemos estado intentando por años, pero esta mañana me sentía muy rara y cuando fui al baúl para seguir intentándolo y de la nada una bola de fuego salió disparada de mi mano.—Dijo Jade. —No se si lo has notado, pero creo que la maldición de Rumpelstiltskin se está debilitando. Lauren y yo somos las mas poderosas, la magia vendrá a nosotras con más facilidad.—

Regina se volvió a sentar, viendo con una sonrisa a su hija mayor. —Esto quiere decir que Lauren también está pasando por esto.—Dijo Regina dejando salir un suspiro.

—No lo dudo.—Dijo Jade con seriedad.

Regina le sonrió con un poco de tristeza, sus gemelas se habían acostumbrado a hacer todo juntas, recordaba cuando estas habían cumplido los diez años. Las dos pequeñas le habían hecho una broma a Emma, días antes de que Rumple destruyera su felicidad.

Ambas pelinegras se exaltaron cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Hay magia!—Grito Cat entusiasmada.

Regina y Jade se rieron por lo bajo ante la pelirroja. Jade, Lauren y Cat se habían convertido en el trío del terror y ahora que tenían la posibilidad de reunir a su familia provocaba mucho entusiasmo en la peliroja.

—Se lo acabo de decir.—Dijo Jade haciéndole un ademan a Cat para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Cual es el plan? —Pregunto Cat mirando de Jade a Regina, con ánimos de saber qué era lo que su familia tenía en mente.

—Veremos cuales son los alcances que tenemos por el momento, no podemos ser impulsivas.—Dijo Regina. —No quiero que nadie se entere de que podemos hacer magia, no dudo que Lexa y las demás ya estén enteradas y probablemente la molestia de Snow y su familia también lo sepan. Todos probablemente se quedarán callados para no alertar a Rumple.—

Jade dejó salir un gruñido ante la mujer que le había dado la oportunidad a Rumpelstiltskin de poner la maldición en marcha. Cat no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante eso, Snow había ayudado a Mike cuando Regina y Lexa habían decidido tomar cartas en el asunto después de que Mike asesinara a todo su clan.

—Hay que tener cuidado.—Dijo Regina.

—¡Ellos son los que deberían de tener cuidado!—Dijo Jade levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Jadelyn!—Reprendió Regina a su hija.

—Jade tiene razón.—Dijo Cat poniéndose de pie un poco más tranquila, sabía que no era buena idea hacer enojar a Regina en esos momentos. —Ma y Lauren no están con nosotras porque la buena de Snow dejo que Rumpel le lavara la cabeza. Ella y todos los que estuvieron de acuerdo con ella deberían de tener cuidado. Lo que aun no entiendo es porque Rumpel separó a Snow de sus hijas, eso nunca me dio buena espina.—

Jade y Regina se habían hecho la misma pregunta desde que se dieron cuenta de que las hijas de Snow no parecían estar en Storybrooke.

Regina y Emma le habían dicho la verdad a Cat desde que esta era pequeña, nunca le mintieron y nunca la forzaron a llamarles de una manera en específico. Cat había decido que Regina y Emma eran sus madres a pesar de que estas no tenían ningún lazo sanguíneo con ella, pero ellas la habían amado y protegido a pesar de tener dos hijas de la misma edad que ella.

—Entiendo.—Dijo Regina. —Pero no sabemos qué es lo que Rumpel va a hacer, como esto afectar a Emma y a Lauren. Ellas no están aquí, tenemos que pensar con calma que es lo que vamos a hacer. Tendremos que hablar con Lexa y Clarke antes de hacer algún movimiento.—

Jade y Cat se tensaron ante eso y lentamente asintieron. Ambas chicas sabían que su madre tenia la razon.

…...

Quince años antes.

Rumpelstiltskin estaba buscando la manera de hacer que Regina hiciera la maldición que llevaría a todo le bosque encantado a un nuevo mundo. Pero cuando encontró a su amor verdadero se había negado rotundamente a hacerla, Rumple había ido con Lexa pero esta también se había negado a hacerla. Se estaba quedando sin opciones, Rumple sabía que si quería ver a Baelfire tenía que convencer a Snow White para que esta le ayudará.

Los reinos de Renenet y Amazona habían entrado en guerra contra los reinos de Ignis y Furerom, Regina quería dejar en claro que no iba a permitir que nadie volviera cometer xenofobia, ella y Lexa no iban a permitir que el legado de su familia se viera manchado y pisoteado por culpa de la ignorancia de Mike.

Lo que no habían esperado era que Snow White y su Principe Charming ayudarán a Mike a defenderse. Snow quería demostrar que era una reina valiente y la mejor manera de hacerlo era enfrentarse al ejército que nadie había podido derrotar en muchos años. Snow quería mantener su estatus de reina por lo que no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

El Oscuro quería que alguien lograra poner la maldición en marcha y la única manera de hacer eso seria poniendo a las personas mas importantes de la Reina Malvada en peligro, sabía que eso no sería tan fácil pero había sido paciente todo ese tiempo, así que esperaría un poco más para llevar su plan a cabo.

Todo lo que pasaría en el futuro lo llevaría a encontrar a su hijo Baelfire y obtener las armas más poderosas en su manos. Snow White simplemente ayudaría a acelerar su cometido sin siquiera darse cuenta.

…

El inicio de la familia, 547 años antes de la maldición.

Arktryzious 1, XXX50

Angeles y demonios estaban peleando por el poder de la tierra, entre tantas peleas y tan destrucción el continente de Castellum y Sangfroid habían sido creados. Deus Mortis1 y Deus Vitae2 seguían peleando, enviando a sus mejores guerreros para que ganaran terreno, pero no les iba a resultar fácil. De esta manera daban el inicio a la guerra sangrienta, donde muchas vidas se perderían, donde humanos estarían en medio de toda la destrucción y nadie podría hacer nada hasta que uno de los dos lados saliera victorioso o alguien se diera por vencido.

Habían estado en esa enorme guerra por cincuenta años y aún no había un ganador, cada vez las cosas se ponían más difíciles de lo que se esperaban. Los humanos habían perdido la esperanza de tener un poco de paz en su vidas. Habían profecías de que pronto la guerra terminaria pero aún seguían esperando a que eso pasara. Nadie sabía qué o quién era quién provocaría que todos esos años llenos de sangre llegaran a su fin.

Tiempo esperando hasta que por fin hubo un enorme problema en los cielos, un Angeli Luminis3 se había enamorado un Daemonium4. Los rumores se habían esparcido por todo el mundo humano y los cielos, muchos estaban contentos otras se sentían traicionados por el mismo hecho. Nadie esperaba a que el Angeli Luminis más poderoso fuera a perecer ante los llamados de su corazón. Vitae estaba furioso al saber que su mejor ángel se había convertido en un Reprobi Angeli5, y no cualquier Angeli si no su preciada hija. Los demás angeli luminis estaban sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo furiosos ante la traición de su hermana, Renenet.

Vitae se había dado cuenta cuando Renenet mostró sus alas, todos los ángeles a su alrededor tenía las alas color gris, pero Renenet eran negras. La sorpresa al ver esas alas color onix abrirse y revolotear por los cielos, para algunos Angelis era una señal de esperanza, una señal que quizás ellos correrían con la misma suerte de poder encontrar a su alma gemela. Las alas negras les daba a entender que el ángel se había enamorado y que en ese momento solo necesita ser aceptado por su alma gemela para que sus alas se convirtieran en blanco puro.

Vitae no lo podía creer, pero desde que había visto las alas de Renenet decidió que tenía que saber quien era el ser que había robado el corazón de la mejor ángel de su generación y probablemente de la historia. Cuando se enteró quién era sabía que tenía que evitarlo, sabía que no podía permitirlo.

—Nos has traicionado, Renenet.—Dijo Vitae con furia. —Caer ante un daemonium es bajo.—

Renenet solo miro a su padre con asombro, él siempre le había dicho lo sagrado que era encontrar a alguien a quien amar, pero lo más importante era encontrar a tu alma gemela. Ahora, el le estaba diciendo que les había traicionado por el hecho de haber encontrado al ser que complementaba su alma. Todas esas charlas de cómo sus alas cambiarian de color, todas esas charlas donde el le decia que encontrar a su alma gemela sería lo mejor que le podría pasar estaban siendo olvidadas.

—No he hecho nada de lo que deba sentirme avergonzada, Padre.—Dijo Renenet mirando a su padre a los ojos. —Tu siempre me dijiste que lo más sagrado para nosotros es encontrar a nuestra alma gemela, ahora que la he encontrado me dices que estoy traicionando a mi familia. Se te olvido cuando me decias que seria lo mejor que me podria pasar.—Los angeli luminis se tensaron al escuchar lo que Renenet había dicho, sabían que Renenet estaba enojada y que eso no era bueno. No cuando ella tenía tanto poder como para destruir la mitad de la ciudad con solo mover una mano. Muchos trataban de entender quien era la madre de Renenet, pero al parecer estaba había muerto en el momento del parto, el nacimiento de Renenet había puesto los cielos de color gris, rayos y truenos se habían hecho escuchar y a pesar de todo su madre no había sido capaz de curar a sí misma con magia. Quienes le habían ayudado al momento del parto no habían podido hacer nada. Vitae había prohibido mencionarla al no ser capaz de soportar el dolor que le causaba el no estar cerca de ella. —¿Esto quiere decir que cada Angeli que encuentre a su alma gemela será tachado como traidor? ¿Cuando cada Angeli decida estar al lado de la persona que le da sentido a su vida será juzgado frente a todos? —Pregunto Renenet con dureza.

—Es un daemonium.—Replicó Vitae con disgusto, Renenet podía ver el odio en los ojos de su padre y al mismo tiempo podía ver que él estaba decepcionado de que ella se haya enamorado del enemigo. —Cómo esperas que acepte esto cuando ellos han matado a muchos de tus hermanos y hermanas. No voy a permitir que manches sus memorias con este horror. Solo tienes dos opciones Renenet, quedarte y pelear al lado de tu familia o morir sola.—

—Se que ambas opciones me llevaran a la muerte.—Dijo Renenet tratando de evitar que lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. —Si voy a morir que sea porque hice lo correcto y no permití que tu ni nadie me alejara de la persona que hace sentir completa.—

Renenet no espero a que sus hermanos y hermanas la tomaran como prisionera, extendió sus alas y escapó, escapó sabiendo que ese era el ultimo dia que vería a su padre y a los demás Angelis Luminis. Se sintió extremadamente triste al saber que no tendría tiempo de despedirse de su madre y llevarle flores una última vez. Muchos fueron tras ella pero ella era la mas rapida de todos, cuando habían entrenado y la habían atrapado había sido porque ella lo había permitido. Ahora que sus alas habían tomado ese color tenía más poder que antes, pero estaban conscientes que cuando cambiaran a blanco sería imparable. De todos ella seguiría siendo la más poderosa y la mas rapida.

Vitae estaba furioso ante ese hecho, no esperaba que su hija le fuera a dar la espalda pero Renenet siempre habia tomado decisiones por si misma. Nunca pedía permiso, nunca pensaba en las consecuencias de sus acciones. Siempre hacía lo que su corazón le decía que era lo correcto.

Renenet sabía que Sigurd le iba a ayudar a esconderse y que los demás daemones no se interpondrían entre ellos. Muchos habían pensado que los Daemones serían lo que intervendrian en la vida de Sigurd y Renenet pero ellos fueron los que le ayudaron, cuando los Angeli Luminis les habían dado la espalda y estaba esperando a que Renenet bajara su guardia para terminar con su vida.

Cuando Renenet y Sigurd se encontraron no pudieron hacer más que abrazarse en el instante, Sigurd sabía lo que su amada había hecho y sabía que esta no estaba en su mejor momento. Dejar atrás a su familia había sido lo más duro, dejar atrás a sus compañeros/as de batallas, a su padre y madre.

—Tenemos que irnos.—Dijo Sigurd. —Tenemos que hablar con Mortis antes de que el decida hacer algo en nuestra contra, si Mortis no nos acepta tendremos que hablar con Xena, ella nos podrá ayudar. Los demás saben que si me atacan no saldrán con vida, así que van a mantener la distancia.—

Renenet solo asintió y empezó a caminar al lado de Sigurd. Sabia que habia tomado un decisión muy rápida, sin pensar en las consecuencias pero estaba muy segura de que iba a valer la pena.

Todos los Angeli Luminis tenían la orden de asesinar a Renenet, sino lo hacía serían condenados a la muerte o al exilio. Los humanos habían escuchado sobre la orden de Vitae, muchos pensaban que era una decisión radical, ¿matar a su propia hija? ¿Matar a su propia hija porque esta se había enamorado? Valía la pena pasar por ese dolor. Ante las órdenes de Vitae todos seguían peleando contra los daemones y buscando a Renenet para hacerle pagar por su traición. Muchos ángeles sabían que no estaba bien lo que Vitae estaba haciendo pero también sabían que no podían desobedecer las órdenes de su dios.

Al tener a Renenet de su lado Mortis estaba teniendo la ventaja, ya que la ahora Reprobi Angeli sabía de las tácticas que Vitae usaría contra ellos. Decir que Mortis estaba sorprendido sobre los acontecimientos de Sigurd, su mejor daemonium había caído ante los brazos del amor. Mortis había pensado en separarlos hasta saber si ellos en realidad estaban destinados a estar juntos. No iba a permitir que usaran a Sigurd y quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Mortis podía llegar a ser muchas cosas, un ser desalmado en ciertas ocasiones, calculador y oscuro, pero nunca se interpondría entre dos almas gemelas. Mortis había jurado hacer pagar a Vitae después haber escuchado lo que Vitae quería hacer con Renenet, no esperaban que los seres que se proclamaban puros y justo fueran a condenar a muerte a alguien por caer ante el amor, lo mas puro que ellos decían tener.

—Sigurd.—Llamó Mortis con seguridad de que su daemonium le fuera a escuchar. —Necesito que tu y Renenet hagan algo.—

Sigurd y Renenet aparecieron frente a Mortis en cuestión de segundos. Mortis sonrió al ver que Renenet ya se estaba acostumbrando a la vida junto a ellos sin problema alguno. La Angeli era alta, piel clara, ojos azules verdosos y una cabello negro azabache era una vista en la que muchos querían perderse para siempre. Cualquiera que la viera caería rendido o rendida ante tanta belleza. Pero su belleza era algo solo exterior porque esa mujer era poderosa, fuerte corporalmente y con una fuerte opinión sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. La Reprobi Angeli estaba haciendo todo en sus manos para evitar que los Angelis Luminis ganaran la guerra, no iba a permitir que las personas que le habían dado la espalda cuando más los necesitaban ganaran y terminaran destruyendo todo lo que ella quería. No iba a permitir que los ángeles le pusieran una mano encima a Sigurd, no mientras ella estuviera con vida, no mientras ella estuviera al lado de él.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? —Pregunto Sigurd.

Mortis miro a Sigurd y luego a Renenet, sabía que ambos no se separaban ya que si lo hacían entrarian en un estado de dolor inimaginable. Mortis no iba a ser el culpable de ellos que ellos sufrieran ese enorme dolor, no cuando él ya lo había sufrido. Para que ellos pudieran estar lejos tendrían que pasar unos cuantos años para evitar el dolor.

Mortis había sufrido cuando era joven, había encontrado a su alma gemela y en ese entonces no sabía que si se separaban por unos días sus cuerpos sufrirán las consecuencias sin importar si eran Daemones o Angelis. Xena era la mujer que le había robado el corazón desde el momento que en sus ojos se encontraron y desde ese dia no se habían separado, ellos habían tenido la ventaja de que Xena era una hechicera y una Angeli. No habían tenido ningun obstaculo que les evitará estar juntos.

—Quiero que conquisten el continente de Sangfroid.—Dijo Mortis. —Ese continente será nuestro, será el lugar al que llamaremos hogar. No quiero decir que nos detendremos en ahi, pero tendremos que empezar por algo, luego de eso quiero que se aseguren que todos los humanos en ese lugar sean protegidos a como dé lugar. Vitae tratará de ponernos como los malos de la historia y más ahora que su hija está de nuestro lado. Ante el mundo seremos los villanos.—

Renenet se tenso ante lo último pero no dijo nada. Sigurd se acercó un poco más a la mujer pelinegra, quería darle la sensación de seguridad. Renenet no dudaba que su padre prohibiera que su nombre fuera dicho, su existencia probablemente sería borrado para los futuros Angelis.

—Cuando todo eso esté hecho empezaremos con la conquista de Castellum.—

Renenet y Sigurd asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacía la salida. Tenían un misión por cumplir y harían todo en su poder para lograrlo. Ninguno dudaba de los poderes del otro, se habían visto pelear antes de que sus ojos se encontraran en el campo de batalla. Sabían que eran los más poderosos de sus especies y no dudaban que el día en que decidieran formar una familia, su familia sería unas de las más poderosas en todos los continentes.

Troproskryious 31, X100

Sigurd y Renenet habian logrado conquistar Sangfroid en cuestión de unos pocos años, mientras que los demas seguian peleando contra los Angelis Luminis. Ahora que Mortis y los Daemones eran dueños de Sangfroid y la mayor parte de Castellum, los Angelis Luminis habían desistido de pelear. Ambos ejércitos habían perdido muchos miembros y Vitae había decidido darse por vencido. Después de que Renenet se había ido, todo había cambiado drásticamente nadie sabía qué hacer cuando su capitana y estratega los había dejado.

Ningún otro Angeli Luminis podía ocupar el espacio que Renenet había dejado entre sus tropas y por eso ahora iban perdiendo, por eso ahora Vitae se había dado por vencido. Y de esa manera le daban fin a la guerra. Para los daemones era una victoria, para los angelis una derrota y para los humanos queria decir que por fin tendrían la paz que tanto habian ansiado.

Vitae había quedado devastado, pero sabia que tenia que continuar, tenía más ángeles que guiar y cuidar. Muchos de los Angelis Luminis no esperaban que Renenet fuera coronada reina de su propio reino, no esperaban que Sigurd le apoyara, convirtiéndola en la primera Reprobi Angeli y mujer en asumir ese cargo sin tener a un rey de su lado. Sigurd había decidido quedarse como capitán del ejército del reino Renenet mientras que su esposa gobernaba. La sorpresa había quedado plasmada en todos los reinos vecinos que no aceptaban que una mujer pudiera gobernar. Mientras que Mortis solo podía reír al saber que había golpeado a Vitae donde más le dolía.

Desde ese momento la familia Gaydhale-Canymesto había obtenido el poder de Sangfroid y parte de Castellum.

Jukardious 22, X101

Mortis estaba feliz por todo lo que habían logrado en todos esos años, la mayoría de sus demonios habían encontrado a sus almas gemelas y la paz había llegado al mundo.

—Mortis.—Llamo Xena. —Estoy aburrida.—Se quejó después lo cual provocó que Mortis se pusiera a reír porque sabía que cuando Xena se aburría se le ocurrían las ideas más locas.

—¿Que tienes en mente?—Pregunto Mortis con curiosidad, la última vez que su esposa había estado aburrida, él y ella habían terminado haciéndole una broma a Sigurd y Renenet, para gracia de Xena, Renenet se había reído ante la broma mientras que Sigurd solo había rodado los ojos.

—Sabes que desde que Renenet ha estado cerca he estado teniendo pequeñas visiones y en 471 años las hechiceras más poderosas nacerán y se me ocurrió hacerles un regalo.—

Mortis miró a su esposa, estaba tratando de entender porque Xena quería hacerle un regalo a personas que no conocía y que probablemente no conocería. Ambos habían tomado la decisión de envejecer juntos, de dejar ese mundo de una buena vez por todas.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?—Preguntó Mortis. —No las conocerás.—

Xena dejó salir un suspiro al saber que tendría que explicarle a Mortis lo que iba a pasar. —Habrán años de paz pero en el año X582 la paz entre reinos se romperá debido a las manipulaciones de un hechicero, este provocará que el mundo como lo conocemos ahora cambie para siempre. La unión de dos mujeres con poderes asombrosos dará el fruto de dos gemelas.—Dijo Xena. —Esas gemelas serán las que desataran una enorme guerra y serán las únicas que podrán detenerla. Tengo que hacer algo para que todo salga bien, no puedo permitir que pierdan no cuando formaran parte de nuestra familia.—

Mortis dejó salir un suspiro y sabia que tenia que ayudar a su esposa en todo lo que está necesitara. Ambos empezaron a trabajar en lo que querían hacer para el futuro. No les tomó mucho tiempo para saber que eran lo que tenían que hacer y cómo tenían que hacerlo.

Al final terminaron creando dos báculos, Los Báculos Gemelos. Xena había quedado satisfecha con los resultados que habían tenido mientras que Mortis no sabía si eso era una buena idea o no, pero no podía decirle no a Xena aunque quisiera. Todos escucharian los nombres de los Báculos Gemelos pero nadie sabría nada hasta que sus herederas los tuvieran en sus manos por primera vez.

—¿No habrá problemas?—Pregunto Mortis.

—Esas hechiceras seran descendientes de la familia Gaydhale-Canymesto, sabes que nada será fácil para ellas pero estoy segura que no estarán solas en ninguno momento. Tendrán aliadas que causaran sorpresa en ambos continentes. Pero sabes, Sigurd y Renenet van a estar orgullosos de que todo lo que sacrificaron va a dar buenos frutos.—

—Das miedo cuando sabes todo eso.—Murmuró Mortis causando que Xena se pusiera a reír.

—Dales las gracias a Renenet, mi magia ha crecido gracias a ella.—

Mortis solo rodo los ojos, él había notado el cambio en su esposa desde que Renenet había llegado a sus vidas.

…..

Jukardious 22, X572

El reino de Renenet estaba celebrando el nacimiento de sus herederas, las princesas Jadelyn Helena Alessia Gaydhale-Canymesto Swan-Mills y Lauren Eyra Olympia Gaydhale-Canymesto Swan-Mills. Las reinas estaban en sus mejores momentos, pero ante el nacimiento de las pequeñas Jade y Lauren la preocupación se había hecho de ellas. La reina Regina sabía que habian posibilidades de que sus hijas nacieran con poderes, tal y como ella lo había hecho. Tanto Regina y Emma provenían de familias llenas de magos y hechiceras. Pero la familia de Regina tenia mas poder al ser descendientes de un demonio y un ángel caído, no cualquier demonio y ángel, sino que eran los más poderosos de sus especies, Sigurd y Renenet. Pocos sabían la verdadera historia de la familia Gaydhale-Canymesto y las únicas personas que escucharían la historia serían Jade y Lauren.

Ambas no estaban sorprendidas de que sus hijas tuviera poderes, pero lo que no esperaban fuera que se fueran a manifestar a las pocas horas de haber llegado al mundo. Regina había quedado muy debil despues de dar a luz. Dar a luz a un bebé era difícil y los riesgos eran altos pero dar a luz a dos bebés era aun peor, muchas mujeres habían muerto luego de dar a luz a dos bebés ya que la mayoría de magos y hechiceras vivían lejos de las ciudades así que no llegaban a tiempo.

La magia de Regina estaba siendo más difícil de controlar porque su cuerpo se estaba sanando lentamente. Al tener a Jade y Lauren en sus brazos las bebés habías empezado a sanar el cuerpo maltratado de su madre, Regina sabía que eran sus hijas las que estaban usando magia porque reconocía la magia de Emma y esta magia era una mezcla de su magia y de su esposa, no tenía otra explicación.

Ambos sabian que tenian que ser muy cuidadosas con sus pequeñas, todos en el reino apreciaban a las reinas y ayudarían en todo lo que les pidieran sin dudar un solo minuto. Las princesas estaban protegidas bajo la orden de Polyanthus y lo que entraban en esa orden eran considerados los magos y hechiceras más poderosas del reino de Renenet.

Notas:

Dios de la muerte.

Dios de la vida

Angeles Luminosos

Demonios

Angel Caido


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Jade salió de la oficina de su madre dejándola con Cat. Regina sabía que para su hija era muy duro todo lo que estaba pasando y no dudaba que Lauren se estuviera sintiendo de esa misma manera.

—¿Crees que haga algo encontra de Snow? —Pregunto Cat mirando a su madre directamente.

—No.—Dijo Regina en un suspiro. —Ella no lo hará porque sabe que haciéndolo podrían en riesgo nuestra oportunidad de encontrar a Emma y a Lauren. También tenemos que buscar a Lena y Kara, además, le estaría dando información a Rumple, lo que menos necesitamos es que el se meta en nuestros asuntos.

Cat se quedó callada por unos minutos, estaba tratando de no pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que la maldición les había quitado su felicidad. Regina noto como Cat se quedaba hundida en sus pensamientos, la reina sonrió al darse cuenta de que esa chica se había ganado un espacio en su corazón y en su familia para siempre.

Desde el momento que había decidido quedarse con Cat, sabia que habia tomado la mejor decisión y Emma simplemente la había apoyado. Al final, Cat había crecido conociendo la historia de su familia tal y como su hermano se lo había pedido.

—Recuerdas cuando Emma y yo te hablamos de Belkis.—Dijo Regina atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja.

Cat asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. —Siempre he sentido su magia protegiéndome.—Susurro Cat con tristeza.

—Lo se.—Dijo Regina con suavidad. —Y siempre lo hará, el siempre estara a tu lado.

…

_**Muerte de Belkis**_

_**Sekurtious 10, X575**_

_**Después de tres años, las pequeñas Jade y Lauren habían usado magia sin darse cuenta. Regina sabia que tenia que hacer algo al respecto, de no ser de esa forma sus hijas terminarian lastimadas o lastimando a alguien más. Con ayuda de sus caballeros más cercanos habían dado con el hechicero Sikowitz, era el hechicero más poderoso en el continente de Castellum, aparte de Regina. Regina sabía que ese hombre era su única esperanza. **_

—_**¿Crees que el va a poder hacer algo? —Preguntó Emma con preocupación, lo que menos quería era poner en peligro a sus pequeñas, pero sabía que podía confiar en la intuición de su esposa.**_

—_**El nos ayudo cuando Lexa estaba teniendo problemas con su magia.—Respondió Regina. —Sikowitz fue de mucha ayuda, Lexa tenía tres años cuando su magia se empezó a manifestar de forma violenta. Ella fue la primera en nuestra familia en manifestar su magia a esa edad, los demás empezamos cuando teníamos nueve o diez. El le ayudo, se que el nos ayudara.**_

_**Emma no hizo más preguntas, sabía que su esposa haría todo para que sus hijas estuvieran bien. Ambos juntos a seis de sus caballeros y capitana del ejército de la orden de Polyanthus. Regina pensaba que era muy redundante que tuvieran a siete personas protegiendoles cuando ella y Emma podían defenderse con magia y físicamente. Pero preferiría no discutir con su esposo y los soldados, sabía que lo único provocaría sería un enorme argumento y ella terminaría rodando los ojos. Siempre terminaba rodando los ojos aunque no quisiera.**_

_**Emma se alejó del grupo un poco, provocando que sus soldados se empezaran a preocupar, el plan había sido que tenían que permanecer juntos hasta que llegaran donde Sikowitz se encontraba. Regina solo rodo los ojos ante lo que estaba viendo. **_

—_**No se preocupen por ella.—Dijo Regina. —Siempre le gusta merodear cuando salimos del castillo.**_

_**Cuando Emma regreso se sorprendió al ver la calma en la que su esposa hablaba con Jade y Lauren, las pequeñas parecían estar embelesadas con la voz de su madre. Emma no podía culpar a sus hijas, a ella también le pasaba eso cuando Regina hablaba con ella. Regina siempre terminaba regañandola por no prestar atención o simplemente le lanzaba un bola de fuego que por suerte podía esquivar, pero siempre valía la pena, siempre valdría la pena escuchar a su esposa hablar.**_

_**Se acercó a su esposa e hijas, una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Todos sus soldados tenían una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al ver la alegría en las personas a las que servían. Finn noto como el rey sacaba algo de su túnica, una flor de Pensamiento Rojo. **_

_**Vieron a la reina mirar a su esposa con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro, como Emma le daba la flor y luego le susurra algo al oído provocando que la reina se sonrojara un poco y el diero un pequeño beso, tal beso causa una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Emma.**_

_**Ante los reinos vecinos las reinas de Renenet parecían no tener cariño entre ellas o para con los miembros de su consejo real. Pero solo los soldados de más confianza podían ver momentos como ese. **_

_**Retomaron su camino, la reina quería llegar lo antes posible. Emma tomó a Jade en brazos y empezó a hablar con ella como si estuviera hablando con alguien más mayor. Regina solo podía sonreír ante lo que su esposa hablaba con su pequeña. Regina tomó a Lauren en brazos, la menor de las gemelas se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de su madre, así que la reina la acomodo mejor para que la pequeña pudiera descansar. Eran pocas las veces en que una de ellas se quedaba dormida y la otra seguía despierta. La mayoría de veces ambas se iban a la cama al mismo tiempo y se despertaba al mismo tiempo, no daban un intervalo. **_

_**Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que Regina se detuvo de golpe ante la presencia de alguien con magia. Emma frunció el ceño ante la reacción de Regina y apego a su hija más a su cuerpo, no tenía de qué preocuparse en cuanto a su esposa se trataba pero sus hijas eran muy pequeñas como para defenderse. Los soldados se pusieron alerta, sacando sus espadas y mirando a hacia todos lados. **_

_**Regina fue la primera en ver una cabellera roja salir entre los arbustos, no se movió al ver al chico y a la pequeña niña en sus brazos, por lo poco que podía ver la pequeña estaba dormida y el ruido parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto, al mismo tiempo pudo notar que la pequeña en los brazos del chico tenía la misma edad que su hija. **_

—_**¿Quien eres? —Preguntó la capitana del ejército y la orden de Polyanthus, Fa Mulan, levantando la espada en contra del chico. Mulan al ser la capitana no iba a permitir que nadie se acercara a los reyes, en todos los reinos vecinos, Renenet había sido el primero en otorgarle el puesto de capitán a una mujer. Provocando que los capitanes de otras reinos empezaran a creer que ella era débil pero era todo lo contrario. Los demás reinos tenían que aprender a no subestimar el poder de una mujer, despues de decadas en las que el reino de Renenet se encargó de que cada persona bajo su mando supiera cómo defenderse físicamente. **_

_**Regina fue la primera en reaccionar bajando con su mano libre la espada de Mulan. —Tranquilos.—Ordenó la reina. **_

_**Mulan miró a su reina con asombro pero asintió y bajó su espada mas no la guardo. Regina ya se había dado cuenta del estado en el que el chico se encontraba, su magia estaba abandonando el cuerpo de chico lentamente, provocando que su vida estuviera por llegar a su fin. Sabía que ese caso ya no podían hacer nada, pero podrían ayudarle a encontrar un poco de paz. **_

_**Regina paso a Laurance a los brazo de Mulan antes de hacer algo más. **_

—_**Belkis Matthaeus Valentines Goddelyot.—Susurro en chico una deje de tristeza en su voz. —Provenimos del reino de Furorem, la ciudad de Occursum, no sabia que estabamos en sus tierras. Pido disculpa, ruego por un favor.—Continuó el chico pelirrojo a punto de estallar en llantos. El sabia quienes eran las personas que estaban ante él, por ende ahora sabía que había cruzado al reino de Renenet y que quizas habia encontrado a alguien que le fuera a ayudar a buscarle un lugar seguro a la última descendiente de su clan. Belkis sabía que su vida estaba por llegar a su fin y lo último que quería hacer era encontrar un lugar segura para su hermana.**_

—_**¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer por ti? —Preguntó Regina al ver como el chico abrazaba a la pequeña en sus brazos. **_

—_**Un lugar seguro para ella.—Pidió con un tono de esperanza. **_

_**Los soldados vieron al chico un toque de desconfianza, Mulan estaba alerta de que Belkis no fuera a intentar hacer nada estúpido como atacar a la reina, sabía que iba a ser más difícil hacer algo con la pequeña Laurance en sus brazos, pero eso no la detendría. Finn Hudson uno de los mejores soldados, se había posicionado al lado de su otra reina y estaba listo para lo que fuera. Emma seguía observando al chico mientras cargaba a Jade.**_

—_**¿Por qué? —Preguntó Emma al no poder detectar la magia dejando el cuerpo de chico. Su esposa era la única con esa habilidad. **_

—_**Mi magia.—Empezó a susurrar Belkis. —La use para protegerla de las manos de los soldados del rey Mike. Nuestro clan tiene poderes especiales como ningún otro en ese reino, pero ellos no querían que siguiéramos teniendo gran parte del reino bajo nuestra custodia. Las ciudades de Occursum, Etiam y Mentis estaban bajo la custodia de nuestra familia, por eso los nombres que no tiene nada que ver con el nombre del reino. Empezaron a matarnos, sin importar la edad. Nuestros padres se sacrificaron para que pudiéramos escapar, pero no fue suficiente, tuve que hacer un hechizo de protección que ha estado prohibido durante años posiblemente décadas.**_

—_**Donum Vitae.—Susurró Regina. —Fue creado por mi familia pero al darnos cuenta de las consecuencias fue clasificado como hechicería prohibida.**_

_**Belkis asintió ante lo dicho por la reina ante él, lo que había sorprendido al chico era que ese hechizo provenía de su familia, lo que le quería dar a entender que gracias a su familia muchos seres con magia estaban bajo protección. Ella le podía ayudar y entender, estaban hablando de hechicero a hechicera. **_

—_**Ella es la última de nuestro clan.—Susurro Belkis al darse cuenta de que en pocas horas o en pocos minutos su hermana quedaría sola. —Por favor.—Susurro mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la crueldad en la que dejaría a su hermana menor. Sola, sin que nadie le explique de dónde viene, sin que nadie le pueda explicar la historia detras del clan Valentine Goddelyot.**_

_**Regina se acercó al chico provocando que todos tensaran, Emma decidió dejar que su esposa hiciera lo que ella creía que era bueno. Emma podía sentir la magia de su esposa en completa calma, lo cual le hacía estar tan tranquilo ante la situación. La reina sabía el dilema en el que se encontraba la mente de chico y no quería que este muriera con esa pesadez en su corazón. **_

—_**Me haré cargo de ella.—Dijo Regina en un susurro. —Me encargare de que conozca de dónde viene, que conozca qué tan grande y poderosa fue familia, y que siempre recuerde el sacrificio de sus padres y hermano.**_

_**Belkis miró a Regina a la cara, mientras un río de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas. —Gracias.—Susurro el chico, había sentido la sinceridad en las palabras de la mujer pelinegra, sabía que su hermana estaría en buenas manos. **_

—_**¿Cual es su nombre? —Pregunto Emma. Regina había tomado la decisión de quedarse con esa pequeña de cabellos rojos y ella solo podía sonreír. **_

—_**Catherine Quinn Florence Vagnone Goddelyot II, fue nombrada en honor a nuestra abuela.**_

_**En ese momento Belkis sintió su cuerpo más débil, está a segundos de dejar caer a la pequeña Catherine cuando la reina lo detuvo. Con sumo cuidado Regina puso su mano en la espalda de la pequeña y su otra mano la puso en el hombro del chico. **_

—_**Mulan.—Llamo Regina. **_

—_**A su orden su majestad.—Respondió rápidamente la capitana. **_

—_**Tengo una misión para ti.—Continuó la reina sin dudar. —Ve a la ciudad de Occursum e investiga qué fue lo que paso con el Clan Valentine Goddelyot. Si el rey Mike te amenaza hazle saber que los reyes de Renenet no tienen miedo destruirlo, su reino es uno de los más pequeños del continente de Castellum. Mi familia hizo mucho para mantener la paz en todo el continente después de la guerra de cien años, pero el atacar a hechiceros está en contra de las leyes en todos los reinos. Están violando las leyes que Renenet dejo despues de luchar tanto.**_

_**Mulan iba a protestar, porque no sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar cuando ella se fuera y las reinas continuaron con su camino con un miembro más que no se podía defender. Pero la reina le dio la mirada de que no tenía más opción que seguir sus órdenes. Mulan paso a la pequeña Lauren a los brazos de Nova. **_

_**Emma se había mantenido callada ante eso, sabía lo que su esposa estaba haciendo y sabía que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Todos los soldados miraron a las reinas con sorpresa, no esperaba que le fueran a ayudar a alguien así de la nada. Emma sabía que Regina siempre trataría de proteger el legado de Renenet a como diera lugar, tan lejos había legado que había logrado desterrar a su madre por querer entrar en guerra con los reinos vecinos por poder.**_

_**Cora había intentado desterrar a Regina porque esta le había dicho que no cuando Cora quería tomar por sorpresa a los reinos pequeños y hacerse de ellos con más rapidez. Cora no contaba con que todos los soldados y los miembros del consejo se pusieran del lado de Regina.**_

—_**Finn, acércate.—Dijo Regina mirando a Belkis quien parecía estar más débil y a cada momento la luz en sus ojos se iba perdiendo. Regina le hizo señas a Finn para que tomara en brazos a la pequeña Catherine, está aun se encontraba dormida. **_

_**Finn tomo a Catherine en brazos y se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que los demás vieran lo que estaba pasando. **_

—_**En honor a lo que haz hecho, ante todo lo que haz luchado para salvar la vida de tu hermana. El distrito 4 del reino de Renenet será nombrado Belkis, me asegurare de que Catherine sepa porque nombramos este distrito.—Proclamó Regina, Emma asintió al ver que el chico miraba a su esposa y luego lo miraba a ella. —Puedes descansar en paz, Belkis Matthaeus Valentine Goddelyot, que tu llegada al otro mundo será con tranquilidad y sin remordimiento. Tu familia y la mia te espera para poder descansar en paz.**_

_**Muchos de los soldados fruncieron el ceño cuando la reina había dicho que su familia esperaría a ese chico que apenas y acababan de conocer. Regina dejó salir un suspiro, todo ser con magia era recibido por su familia. **_

_**Antes de cerrar los ojos, Belkis le susurro algo a la reina que nadie pudo escuchar. Belkis sonrió con tranquilidad, su última mirada se dirigió hacía la pequeña pelirroja que yacía dormida en los brazos de Finn. **_

—_**Crece y se feliz por todos nosotros.—Susurro antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por última vez. Regina sintió como toda clase de magia había dejado el cuerpo de chico y ahora se encontraba protegiendo a la pequeña Catherine. **_

_**Los soldados se pusieron en poses firmes, despidiendo al chico que había dado su vida para que su hermana sobreviviera. Mulan inclinó la cabeza para luego darse la vuelta, montar su caballo y dirigirse hacía la ciudad de Occursum, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para poder saber qué era lo que había pasado, porque el rey Mike había erradicado a ese clan. Regina y Emma no estaban nada contentos al enterarse que Mike había roto una de las reglas sagradas. El asesinar a seres con magia sin razón alguna. Ahora los demás reinos tenían el derecho de atacar y quitarle el poder.**_

_**Finn seguía con Catherine en sus brazos hasta que la reina se levantó y la tomo. —Nova y Jefferson encarguense de que el tenga una sepultura digna de un héroe. Luego vayan a todos los distritos y ciudades y háganles saber el cambio de nombre del distrito 4. Nova quiero que vayas a Amazona y le hagas saber a Lexa lo que pasó y que se prepare por si tenemos una guerra. Tenemos que estar preparados.**_

_**Dos de los soldados miraron a Emma quien se había mantenida callada en todo ese tiempo, esperaban que fuera a protestar, que fuera a decirles a Nova y Jefferson que no se movieran de sus posiciones pero esa protesta nunca llegó. **_

_**Nova y Jefferson solo asintieron subiendo en sus caballos y dirigirse hacia sus destinos. Muchos de los nuevos soldados se iban a dar cuenta que el reino de Renenet una reina que se hacía valer por sí misma. Regina tomo de regreso a Lauren, la pobre pequeña había pasado de brazo en brazo. **_

_**Regina y Emma siguieron con camino, ahora con un nuevo miembro en su familia. Regina sabía que tenía que hablar con Emma después que hablaran con Sikowitz y saber qué era lo que tenían que hacer para que Jade y Lauren no sufrieran por culpa de su magia.**_

….

—Fue muy valiente al protegerte de esa manera.—Dijo Regina mirando con ternura como la pelirroja trataba de no llorar. Cat siempre había deseado poder recordar el rostro de su hermana por si misma, muchas veces Emma o Regina hacían un hechizo que les permitía ver el rostro de Belkis. Era la única forma que Cat tenía para ver a su hermano.

Cat iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe nuevamente.

—Alguien les tiene que enseñar a tocar antes de entrar.—Se quejo Regina.

—No hay tiempo para tu drama.—Se quejo Clarke entrando como si se tratara de su casa.

—Y pensar que antes me tenias mas respeto.—Dijo Regina rodando los ojos.

Lexa, Octavia y Raven miraban la pequeña discusión con diversión, a pesar de todo esas dos cambiaban, era como si hacer eso les hacía sentir un poco más normal.

—Ni a mi me tuvo respeto.—Agregó Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Clarke ante eso simplemente rodó los ojos.

—A lo que venimos.—Dijo Octavia interrumpiendo antes de las mujeres empezaran a discutir sobre el supuesto respeto que Clarke nunca les habia tenido.

—¿Dónde está la pequeña Maléfica?—Pregunto Raven refiriéndose a Jade.

—Sabes que no le gusta cuando le llamas de esa manera.—Replicó Regina enarcando una ceja. —Vino hace poco a mostrarme que puede hacer magia, no dudo que esté en el baúl tratando de buscar la manera de conectar con Lauren y poder encontrarla.

—No tengo la culpa de que Maléfica sea su madrina, el apodo le queda perfecto.—Se defendió Raven encogiéndose de hombros. —Llamale, tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes. Se que no estamos completas pero por el momento tendremos que trabajar con lo que tenemos.

Cat sin esperar tanto se levantó y se movió a un lado para llamar a Jade. Lexa miro a Regina directamente.

—Estamos en problemas.—Dijo Lexa con seriedad.

—Dime cuando no estamos en problemas.—Suspiro Regina pasando una mano por sus cabellos.—Rumpel me las va a pagar cuando logremos quitar la maldición. En los últimos años he sido muy tolerante pero eso se terminó.

—¿Que pasa?—Escucharon todas a Jade preguntar.

Segundos después de que Jade llegara todas se tensaron al ver un humo negro aparecer en medio de la oficina, vieron la figura y se empezaron a relajar.

—Es bueno tener magia nuevamente.

—Malefica.—Dijo Regina. —Supongo que estas aqui para saber que haremos.

La mujer asintió con seguridad.

—Van a hablar o se quedaran calladas.—Se quejó Jade cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.—Tengo cosas que hacer.—Gruñó después.

—En definitiva es tu hija.—Dijo Clarke mirando de Jade a Regina.

—Rumpel va a salir de Storybrooke.—Dijo Lexa sin más. Sabía que Regina y Clarke se podían poner a discutir y no terminar.

—Nadie ha salido de Storybrooke en quince años.—Dijo Jade enarcando una ceja.

—Si, pero el fue el que puso la maldicion asi que la puede manipular a su antojo—Dijo Octavia.—No es de sorprenderse que esté listo para salir de este lugar.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí? —Pregunto Jade frunciendo el ceño. —Si el puede salir quizás en su casa de empeño haya algo que nos permita salir a nosotras también.

—Jade.—Llamó Maléfica haciéndole señas a la pelinegra para que se acercara a ella. Jade sin dudar se acercó a la dragona sin dudar. —El ir a la casa de empeño de Rumpel sería caer en su trampa. El quiere que tu y Cat vayan ahi para obtener un poco de la sangre de ambas.

—¿Por que? —Pregunto Regina rapidamente.

—Cat es la única sobreviviente de los Valentine Goddelyot, su sangre ahora será clasificada como rara. Jade tiene dos combinaciones poderosas.

Todas sabían que Maléfica tenía la razón, ahora menos que nunca tenían que evitar que Jade actuará de manera impulsiva y terminara cayendo en las garras de Gold. Regina sabía que iba a ser difícil mantener a sus hijas a raya cuando Jade apreciaba que la dejaran sola en muchas ocasiones.

Clarke y Lexa habían sido las primeras en dejar la oficina ya que tenía cosas que hacer ahora que sus poderes estaban de regreso. Clarke estaba más que segura que Jade no iba a descansar hasta poder entrar en la casa de empeño de Gold y encontrar ese hechizo. Si algo tenía su familia era que estaba llena de mujeres tercas y muy determinadas.

—Regina uno de estos días te va a convertir en una rana.—Le dijo Lexa a Clarke mientras veía a Snow caminar en el lado opuesto de la calle. Los primeros años había sido difíciles para ella y su familia ver a la mujer que había causado la separación de la familia.

—Seria interesante verla intentarlo.—Replicó la rubia con una sonrisa socarrona. Ante eso Lexa solo pudo rodar los ojos. La rubia nunca le había tenido tanto respeto a Regina, simplemente porque Regina siempre se había mostrado tranquila ante toda situación a menos que se tratara de Emma o sus hijas.

Lexa recordó lo que había pasado años atrás cuando aún se encontraban en el bosque encantado.

….

_**Reino de Amazona años atrás.**_

_**El reino de Amazona estaba lleno de guerreros y guerreras, las reina Lexa Alienor Mellea Gaydhale-Canymesto Wood y Clarke Nayla Alessia Maratyena Griffin. Ambas eran las reinas de Amazona, muchos habían dudado de sus liderazgo porque Clarke no pertenecía a la realeza, pero eso no había detenido a Lexa de enamorarse de Clarke y viceversa. Nada les había detenido de lidera el reino donde los mejores guerreros y guerreras habitaban.**_

_**Lexa y Clarke se habían conocido cuando eran adolescentes, en ese entonces Lexa se encontraba en el reino de Renenet, ya que Regina le estaba enseñando sobre magia y muchos hechizos que habían estado en su familia durante décadas. **_

_**Clarke había pertenecido al reino de Ignis, el reino vecino de Renenet. Reino donde habitaban los descendientes de Deus Vitae, reino donde Angelis Luminis aún caminaban por las calles mientras manchaban el nombre del reino de Renenet, muchos rumores se hacían escuchar. Nombrando a la reina Regina como "La Reina Malvada" y a la reina Emma "La Caballera Negra" sin saber que Emma tenía más sangre de demonio que Regina, al ser descendiente de dos demonios. **_

_**Clarke siempre había tenido una boca muy grande y siempre daba su opinión sobre lo todo lo que sabía que era una mentira. Clarke se había encargado de leer los pocos libros de historia que había encontrado, la meta de la joven mujer era poder ir al reino de Renenet y hacer preguntas, sabía que los libros solo decian la mitad de la verdad, ella quería saber todo sobre lo que había pasado cuando los continentes fueron creados, como la familia Gaydhale-Canymesto había llegado a tener tanto poder en los dos continentes más grandes del mundo, los únicos dos continentes que tenia seres con magia.**_

_**Clarke había salido de su casa, dejando a su padre y madre atrás. Sus padres sabían que no lo podían detener a pesar de que aún estuviera muy joven, su madre al igual que ella tenía sueños de conocer todos los continentes pero debido a que uno de los angelis luminis la había encontrado tratando de leer un libro sobre el reino de Renenet había sido acusada de traición por los angelis luminis y ahora no la dejaban sola. No la había asesinado porque la reina Snow lo había impedido ya que no iba a permitir que dejaran a una joven sin madre. Sin decir que ambas eran hechiceras e iría contra las reglas sagradas. **_

_**Clarke sabia que tenia que buscar una manera de salir del reino de Ignis sin que nadie se diera cuenta y buscar a alguien que le enseñara como poder controlar su magia, alguien que le pudiera ayudar a sacar a su familia del reino de Ignis y fuera del mando de los angelis luminis. **_

_**Clarke había empacado sus cosas mientras su madre le ayudaba. Abby no iba a permitir que el sueño de su hija fuera roto por nadie, asi que le ayudaria a escapar. **_

—_**No permitas que nadie te atrape.—Susurró Abby. —Estare esperando por tu regreso.**_

_**Clarke abrazo a su madre con fuerza, sabía que no la vería en mucho tiempo. —No te preocupes, Madre. Pronto podrás viajar por el mundo, me encargare de que sea de esa manera.**_

_**Esa noche había sido la última vez en cinco años que Abby había visto a su hija. **_

_**En su camino a Renenet, Clarke había tenido que luchar contra ladrones, contra otros magos y hechiceras que querían quitarle su magia, con soldados que querían acusarla de usar magia negra. Pero al fin había llegado al reino de Renenet, muchas personas solo se le quedaban viendo, otras le sonreían como si nada. **_

_**Clarke no podía creer que por fin había logrado llegar al lugar que había soñado desde que era una niña, veía como muchas personas usaban magia en cosas cotidianas y los soldados que protegían cada ciudad sólo se aseguraban de que nada se saliera de control. **_

_**Clarke no estaba prestando atención hacía donde iba, solo quería poder ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor para poder contarle a su madre cuando volvieran a reunirse. Entre tanto caminar, había notado como muchas personas se habían a un lado, como si alguien importante fuera a caminar por esos pequeños caminos, no fue hasta que choco contra alguien que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Clarke iba a caer al suelo pero una mano se aferró a su brazo y la detuvo. **_

_**Clarke en ese momento se dio cuenta de la mayoría de los soldados le estaban apuntando con sus espadas, otros tenían las manos levantas e inmediatamente supo que esos podían utilizar magia. En ese momento se dio cuenta de las crestas que los soldados portaban con orgullo en su brazo izquierdo, la cresta de las reinas de Renenet, esa ala de demonio y la ala de ángel eran lo mas hermoso que había visto, los libros no le hacían justicia. En ese momento trago duro al darse cuenta de que quizas habia chocado contra el rey o la reina. **_

"_**Esta no es la manera en la que esperaba conocer a las reinas." Pensó Clarke con nerviosismos. **_

_**Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una chica de tez morena, complexión delgada, ojos azules verdosos y cabellos azabaches. ¿Quizás era la princesa de algún reino vecino que estaba de visita en el reino de Renenet? Pero Clarke sabía que nadie en los reinos vecinos tenía una hija. **_

—_**¿Estas bien? —Pregunto la chica. **_

—_**Si, me disculpo.—Dijo Clarke con un poco de temor.—No me di cuenta por donde iba, me perdí en lo diferente que es este lugar.**_

_**La chica frente a ella sonrió con un poco de humor. —¿Nombre? —Pregunto la chica. **_

_**Clarke solo enarcó una ceja, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era estúpido pero ella era de las que no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus acciones hasta que estaba metida en problemas. **_

—_**No le digo mi nombre a extraños.—Dijo Clarke con seguridad. **_

_**Muchas de las personas solo veían a la chica rubia con un deje de sorpresa, nadie se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera a alguien de la realeza. Los soldados fruncieron el ceño, otros se acercaron más a la chica. La chica frente a ella solo enarcó una ceja, no podía creer que lo que acaba de escuchar pero sonrió un poco ante la valentía de la chica.**_

—_**Tienes el valor que a muchos les falta.—Dijo la chica un poco divertida. —Me agrada eso. Mi nombre es Lexa Alienor Mellea Gaydhale-Canymesto Wood, princesa del reino de Amazona.**_

_**Ante la mención del reino de Amazona, Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente. Uno de los sueños de Clarke era poder ir a ese reino y poder entrenar con los guerreros. Ahora tenía a la princesa de ese reino frente a ella. **_

—_**Ahora que no soy una extraña, ¿puedo saber quien eres tu? —Pregunto Lexa con curiosidad. **_

_**Clarke sonrió. —Clarke Nayla Alessia Maratyena Griffin, provengo del reino de Ignis la provincia de Callista.—Ante la mención de Ignis todos los soldados se pusieron en posición de defensa, Lexa noto como Clarke veía a todos los soldados esperando a que la atacaran para poder defenderse. **_

—_**Todos tranquilos.—Ordenó Lexa. —Que una persona provenga de ese reino no quiere decir que vaya a matarme.**_

_**Los soldados solo miraron a Lexa con sorpresa, no esperaban esa reacción de la princesa. Esperaban algo así por parte de la reina Regina pero no por parte de Lexa. Clarke seguía pensando en que era lo que iba a con ella ahora que la princesa Lexa sabía que ella pertenecía al reino de Ignis.**_

—_**¿Que te trae por aquí? —Pregunto Lexa mientras le hacía un ademán a Clarke para que caminara con ella. Clarke dejó salir un suspiro y empezó a caminar. **_

—_**Conocimiento.—Dijo Clarke.—Siempre he querido saber la historia de Castellum y Sangfroid.**_

_**Lexa asintió, la princesa estaba tratando de comprender. Iba a hacer otra pregunta pero en ese momento Clarke siguió hablando. —Mi madre fue acusada de traición por intentar leer un libro sobre este reino. Pero gracias a la reina Snow no fue asesinada.—Prosiguió la rubia mientras veía por donde caminaba.—Mi madre me ayudó a escapar del reino, los soldados y los angelis luminis que merodean por los distritos saben de lo que mi madre y probablemente si se enteran de que escape, trataran de asesinarme.**_

_**Lexa se sorprendió ante la mención de angelis luminis, sabia que aun quedaban de ellos en reinos vecinos pero no sabían que aún tenían algún tipo de poder. Lexa sabia que tenian que hablar con Regina y hacerle saber de lo que se había enterado, no podía permitir que los angelis luminis mataran a Clarke. O que por las diferencias de sus reinos una nueva guerra diera inicio.**_

—_**¿Que haras?**_

_**Clarke dejó salir un suspiro. —Tengo que aprender a controlar mi magia antes de pensar en hacer algo más. Le prometí a mi madre regresar, pero no sin antes saber como defenderme física y mentalmente. Muchos magos utilizan hechizo de control mental y tengo que evitarlo, a pesar de que mi familia no es reconocida en Ignis provenimos de poderosos magos y hechiceras.**_

_**Lexa estaba pensando qué hacer, si Clarke regresaba con ella al castillo Regina le podría ayudar, pero al mismo tiempo estarían llevando a alguien del reino enemigo a casa. La princesa estaba pensado que hacer y tenía que tomar la mejor decisión. **_

_**Entre tanto pensar, Lexa recordó algo que su familia siempre le había dicho "Si hay un mago o una hechicera en busca de ayuda, nosotros, los hijos de Renenet y Singurd, le ayudaremos sin importar de donde provengan. Somos los que traemos orgullo al nombre Gaydhale-Canymesto hoy y siempre." **_

_**Ambas chicas siguieron caminando, disfrutando de la vista de la aldea, estaban tranquilas que ninguna se atrevía a romper el silencio. Lexa sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer y no dejaría pasar más tiempo. **_

—_**Clarke.—Dijo la pelinegra atrayendo la atención de la joven rubia. —Quiero que vengas conmigo al castillo de Renenet, estas interesada en aprender más y quiero poder ayudar.**_

_**Clarke miro a la pelinegra con curiosidad. —¿A cambio de que? —Pregunto la rubia después. **_

_**Clarke sabía que no muchas personas hacían favores por nada, esperaba que la chica no fuera a pedir algo que ella no pudiera hacer debido a sus creencias. **_

_**Lexa miró a la chica con sorpresa, no esperaba esa pregunta. Lexa no podía negar que la chica le llamaba la atención, nadie le había hablado de esa manera, nadie se atrevía a cuestionar lo que ella decía pero al parecer esta chica no tenía miedo de decir que era lo que estaba en su mente. **_

—_**Tu quieres aprender a controlar tu magia, por ese mismo motivo estoy en Renenet, mi padre quiere que controle mi magia mejor. Así que, tu me ayudas y yo te ayudo a ti.**_

_**Clarke miro a la chica, pensando que en decisión tomar. Después de unos minutos había aceptado. **_

…_**.**_

_**Años después.**_

_**Lexa estaba entrenando junto a Raven mientras que Clarke estaba leyendo un libro frente a ellas. **_

—_**¿Donde esta Octavia? —Pregunto Lexa mientras esquivaba los puñetazos de Raven. **_

—_**Llegó un barco de Renenet al puerto de Trabem. Dijo que quería cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.—Replicó la morena. **_

_**Ante la mención de Renenet, Clarke bajo su libro y miro a las dos mujeres frente a ella. —Esto me da una mala vibra.—Dijo Clarke. —Regina siempre manda una carta antes de venir, la última vez dijo que llevaría a Jadelyn y Lauren con Sikowitz para que les ayudará a controlar la magia de las gemelas hasta que ellas fueran capaces de aprender.**_

_**Raven y Lexa miraron a Clarke con seriedad, ambas sabían que la rubia tenia la razon. Para el nacimiento de las gemelas, Regina había mandado una carta, cuando las visitó hacía un año había mandado una carta. **_

—_**Hay que alistarnos.—Dijo Lexa. **_

—_**Ustedes dos tienen que tomar un baño mientras yo alisto a la guardia y alertó a Anya e Indra.**_

_**Raven y Clarke asintieron. **_

—_**¿Que hay de Titus? —Pregunto Raven. **_

—_**Lexa.—Replicó Clarke ante de tomar su libro y dirigirse a su habitación. **_

_**Lexa y Raven dejaron salir un suspiro, Titus y Clarke no se llevaban bien. Lexa sabía que su padre no estaba feliz de que Clarke no fuera parte de la realeza y aun así ahora era reina de Amazona. **_

_**Octavia había llegado a Trabem, todos los soldados a su alrededor estaban revisando que el barco estuviera en buenas condiciones para poder regresar en cualquier momento. **_

—_**Nova.—Dijo Octavia frunciendo el ceño al no ver a nadie más con la chica. —¿Qué fue lo pasó? —Preguntó con un tono de preocupación. **_

—_**Creo que es bueno que les de las noticias cuando estén todos presentes.—Dijo Nova con seriedad. **_

—_**¿Que tan grandes son los problemas? —Pregunto Octavia nuevamente. **_

—_**Una posible guerra.—Dijo Nova. **_

_**Los soldados de Trabem al escuchar eso empezar a movilizarse, preparando todos los barcos necesarios. Octavia mandó a uno de los soldados a darles la noticia a las demás para que llegaran al puerto lo más rápido posible. **_

_**Octavia y Nova esperaron con unas horas, Octavia estaba un poco impaciente por saber qué demonios causaría una guerra. Todos los barcos estaban listo, cartas se a los capitanes de todas las ciudades de Amazona habían sido enviadas y todos estaban listos para que las reinas y las rastreadoras dieran la última palabra. **_

—_**¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Pregunto Lexa mirando a Nova directamente. **_

—_**Una posible guerra.—Respondió la chica sin dudar. **_

—_**¿Por qué? —Pregunto Clarke confundida, sabía que Regina siempre trataba de evitar que una guerra se desatara a como diera lugar, incluso cuando tenía que hablar con Snow White y está siempre hacía enojar a la pelinegra con sus estupideces. **_

—_**De camino hacía la casa de Sikowitz nos encontramos con un mago del reino de Furorem. El rey Mike ordenó el asesinato del clan Valentine Goddelyot, el único sobreviviente se encuentra con las reinas en este momento. La reina Regina envió a la capitana Mulan para que investigue lo que pasó.**_

_**Lexa y Clarke sabían lo que realmente iba a pasar, Regina no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando Mike había destruido la historia de una familia. Octavia y Raven no esperaron a que Lexa o Clarke les dieran la orden y empezaron a preparar todo lo necesario para viajar a Renenet. **_

…

—Si la sigues viendo de esa manera provocaras un enfrentamiento.—Dijo Clarke sacando a Lexa de sus pensamientos.

—Me gustaría que eso pasara.—Dijo Lexa frunciendo el ceño. —Raven no quiere entrenar conmigo desde hace mucho, Mulan no tiene sus recuerdos y debido a eso decidí que no era buena idea tenerla cerca ya que eso lastimaría más a Maléfica. Así que Snow puede ser un buen saco de boxeo.—Gruño la pelinegra.

—No podemos meternos en problemas, no ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Feliz año nuevo. Quería hacerles saber que en este fic Henry es hijos de los Charmings y como tal sera molesto.

Capítulo 3

Lauren no podía evitar moverse de un lado a otro, había tenido la sensación que siempre había tenido cuando podía hacer magia.

El sentir eso le había dado la esperanza de poder reunirse con su familia. Para Lauren el ser separada de Regina, Jade y Cat había sido más difícil que en el momento donde la maldicion llego al castillo y Blue había lanzado el hechizo en contra de ella y Emma. Su madre rubia había perdido la memoria.

Emma no sabia que tenia una esposa y dos hijas más, Lauren había pasado un mal rato cuando Emma no le habia creido que era su hija, no fue hasta días después de que habían despertado en un apartamento en la ciudad de Boston que Emma había empezado a creer lo que Lauren le decía.

Lauren sabía que no tenía mucho parentesco con Emma, Jade y ella se parecían más a Regina. Sus vidas habían sido normal de acuerdo a todo lo que las personas en ese lugar consideraban normales. El ser la única con las memorias había sido duro para la pelinegra, viendo como Emma seguía su vida sin tener recuerdo alguno de lo que había pasado, Lauren sabía que cuando viera a Blue nuevamente no sería tan civil con la hada.

Su mente en esos momentos estaba reviviendo los buenos momentos que había pasado con sus hermanas. Cuando eso pasaba prefería salir de su casa y despejar su mente por completo. Tomo las llaves de su carro, no sabia a donde ir pero por ese momento seguiría a su instinto y vería hacía donde la llevaba, siempre hacía eso y terminaba en lugares que le daban inspiración para crear.

—Regresó más tarde.—Anunció Lauren antes de tomar su chaqueta negra.

—Ve con cuidado.—Replicó Emma saliendo de la cocina con una lata de cerveza en la mano. Emma muchas veces se sentía culpable de no tener un solo recuerdo de cómo su hija había llegado a su vida, que era lo que había pasado. Emma había decidido esperar a que Lauren le hablara de su pasado y cuando esta le dijo que tenía otra madre, Emma se había sorprendido y había decidido no hacer más preguntas.

Lauren solo asintio y salio de la casa. Empezó manejar por las calles de Boston sin saber qué dirección tomar, entre tanto manejar había decidido buscar una gasolinera cercana para llenar el tanque del carro y comprar algo para comer.

Cuando está a punto de salir de la gasolinera noto como su mano brillaba de manera extraña y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que sin proponérselo estaba haciendo magia. Reviso su celular y no tenia ningun mensaje de su madre, decidió abrir el mapa y ver donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio un lugar llamado Storybrooke en el map, nunca había escuchado de un lugar con ese nombre, así que decidió buscar información sobre el lugar. Cuando abrió su navegador y puso el nombre del lugar se sorprendió al ver que ese lugar parecía no existir pero eso no explicaba porque aparecía en el mapa.

Empezó a manejar con rapidez para llegar a Storybrooke, si ese lugar parecía no existir en ese mundo quería decir que ese lugar había sido creado gracias a la maldición de Rumple y en ese lugar encontraría a su familia.

Manejo cerca de cuatro horas y media para poder llegar a Storybrooke, sonrió al ver el enorme rótulo, cuando pasó del rótulo sintió como si parte de ella hubiera sido restaurada en cuestión de segundos.

Cada segundo que se acercaba a la civilización su corazon latia con mas fuerza, sabia que habia llegado a casa, sabía que por fin volvería a ver a su madre pelinegra. Miro con confusión como las manecillas del reloj no se movía en lo absoluto, manejo hasta que logro ver la alcaldia de Storybrooke. Miro a todos los lados posibles para ver si podía encontrar un rostro conocido pero no había tenido esa suerte.

….

Horas antes.

Regina se diría al restaurante de Granny, Jade y Cat le habían pedido que almorzara con ellas. Regina sabía que Lexa, Clarke, Raven y Octavia estarían en ese lugar, cuando entró se dirigió a una de las mesas vacías ya que como era costumbre sus hijas no llegaban a tiempo.

Regina sabía que solo hacían porque era una manera rara de recordar a su madre rubia, Emma siempre había tenido la tendencia de llegar tarde a las reuniones del consejo, a los entrenamientos o simplemente la cena familiar.

Regina siempre terminaba regañando a la rubia pero esta parecía no prestarle atención en lo más mínimo y ahora que Jade y Cat hacen eso a Regina no le quedaba más que rodar los ojos.

La reina vio como Lexa y Clarke entraban en el restaurante y cuando la vieron rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ella.

—Este si que es un milagro.—Dijo Clarke enarcando una ceja. —Será el fin del mundo.—Agregó levantando las manos en dramatismo.

Regina solo rodo los ojos. —Me agradabas más cuando me tenías un poco de temor.—Dijo la reina. —Siéntate y deja el drama, Jade y Cat quieren que almorcemos juntas.

—Me amas y lo sabes.—DIjo Clarke sentándose frente a la pelinegra.

Lexa solo observaba con una sonrisa divertida como las dos mujeres frente a ella se molestaba, Lexa ya se acostumbrando a que las dos mujeres se dijeran cosas de la nada.

La puerta de Granny's se abrió dejando ver a Snow White o como muchos la conocían en Storybrooke Mary Margaret Blanchard. Regina no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la vista de la mujer, si por ella fuera en ese momento tendrá las cenizas del corazón de la mujer en sus manos.

Regina sabía que Mary Margaret tenía todos sus recuerdos intactos, no como la mayoría de los habitantes de Storybrooke. MM al ver a Regina, Lexa y Clarke sentadas no pudo ocultar su disgusto, ante su rostro de disgusto las mujeres frente a ella no pudieron evitar sonreír de manera socarrona.

….

—Jade.—Llamó Cat entrando en el baúl familiar. —¿Qué es lo que haces?

—¡Encontré un hechizo que permitirá que Lauren o Ma encuentren Storybrooke en sus mapas!—Dijo Jade moviendo por todos lados buscando las cosas que iba necesitar para llevar el hechizo a cabo.

Cat no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa. —¿En qué puedo ayudar?—Pregunto con alegría de saber que ya estaban un paso adelante de Rumple y Snow.

Mientras Jade y Cat hacen su hechizo Regina estaba tratando de ignorar todo lo que MM estaba hablando con su esposo David.

—Me pregunto cuál fue el destino de Katrina y Victoria.—Dijo Clarke atrayendo la atención de las dos pelinegras. —Katrina solo tenía 11 años y Victoria la edad de las gemelas y Cat.

—Pagaron por las malas decisiones de su madre.—Dijo Lexa cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Regina decidió no comentar nada al respecto, a pesar de que detestaba a Snow podía simpatizar con ella ante la separación de sus familias.

….

—Corre.—Dijo Jade. —Llegaremos más tarde de lo normal.

—No fue mi culpa.—Se quejó Cat empezando a correr al lado de Jade.

—No sabia que me tomaría más tiempo crear un hechizo.—Se quejo la pelinegra.

—Esperas que fue tan rápido después de años sin usar magia.—Replicó Cat rodando los ojos.

Ambas chicas iban corriendo hacía Granny's sabían que su madre las iba a regañar por llegar tarde pero también sabían que cuando le dieran las nuevas noticias se podrían feliz.

—Te echare toda la culpa.—Dijo Jade mientras miraba rápidamente.

—No te atrevas.—Amenazó Cat. —Si haces eso le diré que fuiste tú la culpable de que si Benz se haya rayado.

Ante eso Jade Se detuvo a mirar a Cat fijamente. —No te atreverías.

—Sabes que ella me va a creer.—Dijo Cat con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro sabiendo que había ganado ante Jade.

Jade solo rodo los ojos y siguió su camino hacía Granny's sabiendo que Cat tenía la razón, su madre sabía cuando Jade quería limpiarse las manos de algo que había hecho siempre trataba de culpar a Cat, al final nada le salía funcionando.

Cat se detuvo antes de entrar en el restaurante, eso preocupo a Jade rápidamente sabiendo que quizás algo había pasado.

—¿Que pasa Cat?—Pregunto Jade.

—Snow y Charming están aquí.—Dijo Cat. —Por las caras de Lexa y Clarke creo que Mamá está teniendo problemas ignorando a Snow.

—Con las estupideces que habla hasta yo tengo problemas ignorandola.—Replicó Jade rodando los ojos antes de entrar y dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba su madre.

—Llegan tarde.—Se quejo Regina al ver a su hija.

Jade volvió a rodar los ojos, lo cual provocó que Regina enarcó una ceja. —Lo siento.—Se disculpó la menor al saber que su madre no estaba nada contenta con ella en esos momentos y su actitud no le iba a ayudar en nada. —Encontré algo que nos va a ser de mucha ayuda.

Ante eso Clarke, Lexa y Regina le dieron toda la atención a Jade y a Cat.

—¿Qué fue lo que encontraron? —Pregunto Lexa.

Antes de que Jade o Cat pudieran respondieran Ruby las interrumpió preguntándoles si ya estaban lista para ordenar. Todas a excepción de Regina había pedido platos que ante los ojos de Regina tenían demasiada grasa como para ser comestibles.

—Storybrooke no existe para el mundo exterior.—Dijo Cat en voz baja sabiendo que Snow trataría de saber lo que ellas estaban hablando.

—Lo sabemos.—Dijo Clarke frunciendo el ceño.

Jade dejó salir un suspiro. —Encontré un hechizo que puede hacer que Storybrooke aparezca en el mapa, creo que logre que Lauren y Ma puedan verlo en el mapa.

—¿Como hiciste eso? —Pregunto Lexa. —No sabemos donde están.

Regina había preferido quedarse callada en toda esa conversación, quería analizar muy bien todo lo que sus hijas estaba diciendo.

—Antes de que hiciera algo, buscamos información entre los libros de Mamá para ver si podíamos hacer algo con eso y lo encontramos.—Dijo Cat para luego mirar a Jade y hacerle entender que prosiguiera con la explicación.

—Use mi sangre.—Dijo Jade sabiendo que a su madre pelinegra no le gustaba mucho que usara su sangre para llevar a cabo hechizos. —Es la mejor manera que tengo de conectarme con ellas, soy la única que puede hacerlo. Lauren es mi gemela y Ma bueno es mi madre.—Agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Creen que funcione? —Preguntó Regina con un poco de esperanza.

Clarke vio con un poco de tristeza a Regina, ambas podían molestarse con comentarios pero a pesar de todo eso podía decir admiraba la fuerza de la pelinegra, escuchar ese tono con esperanza provocaba que su corazón se estrujara.

Antes de que Jade o Cat pudieran responder vieron como Henry entraba en el establecimiento, el hijo mayor de los Charmings había llegado. Jade trato de no rodar los ojos al ver al chico, desde la primera vez que se habían conocido Jade y Lauren lo habían detestado. Cat no se había quedado atrás pero alguien tenía que ser la persona sensata en esa familia y tratar de mantener la paz.

Antes de que los Charmings decidieran ayudar a Mike como último recurso para evitar que las reinas de Amazona y Renenet ganaran una vez más, los Charmings habian ido de visita al reino de Renenet. Snow había dejado a Katrina y Victoria con su padre mientras que Henry la había acompañado.

Regina nunca había obligado a sus hijas a hacer algo que no querían, les había enseñado a siempre ser directas y honestas con lo pensaban.

…..

_**Reino de Renenet.**_

—_**Jade, Lauren, Cat.—Llamo Regina mientras ayudaba a Emma arreglarse, la rubia no quería usar vestido y Regina no la iba a obligar así que le estaba ayudando a ponerse su armadura. Las niñas aparecieron en la habitación en una nube de humo. **_

—_**¿Que pasa? —Pregunto Jade cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. **_

_**Emma se le quedo viendo a su hija y no pudo evitar reírse provocando que la pequeña frunciera el ceño. —No podemos negar que es tu hija.—Le dijo Emma a Regina. —Misma pose, mismos gestos.**_

_**Regina solo rodo los ojos para luego acercarse a sus hijas. Emma siempre buscaba la manera para recordarle que Jade y Lauren eran casi una copia viviente de ella, pero sabía que las gemelas tenían características de su madre rubia que nadie podía negar. **_

—_**La Reina de Ignis estará de visita.—Dijo la pelinegra mayor. **_

—_**No cuentes conmigo.—Dijo Lauren rápidamente. **_

—_**Conmigo menos.—Dijo Cat. **_

_**Jade por su parte no necesitaba decir nada, su gesto de disgusto le había hecho a Regina entender que Jade no se iba a quedar. Emma estaba tratando de no reírse al ver las caras de las tres pequeñas frente a ella ante la mención de Ignis, las tres conocían la historia detrás de ese reino y como los Angelis Luminis habian tratado asi varias veces tatarabuela Renenet. **_

—_**No necesito que esten ahi.—Dijo Regina en un suspiro. —Se de sus tendencias en hacer bromas, simplemente les pido que eviten hacerle una broma a Snow y a su hijo.**_

—_**No se metan en problemas.—Agregó Emma mirando a las pequeñas con seriedad. —Tenemos cosas importantes que hablar con ella.**_

—_**¿Cosas sobre que? —Pregunto Jade con el ceño fruncido. **_

—_**Furorem.—Dijo Regina sorprendiendo a Emma y a las niñas. Si todas eran sinceras no esperaban que la pelinegra les fuera a decir. —Mulan ha estado recolectando todas las pertenencias que aún están intactas del clan Valentine Goddelyot.**_

_**Emma noto como Lauren y Jade se acercaban a Cat, tratando de darle todo su apoyo a la pequeña pelirroja. Una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en la rubia al ver los lazos que esas tres tenían. **_

—_**Snow quiere hablar sobre las posiciones que tomamos ante lo que sucedido hace cincos años. Supongo que quiere que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados.—Dijo Regina cruzando los brazo sobre su pecho y frunciendo el ceño, tal y como Jade lo había hecho minutos antes. **_

—_**No se pueden quedar de brazos cruzados.—Dijo Cat. —Mike me quitó a mi hermano.**_

_**Jade y Lauren abrazando a Cat rápidamente. Emma y Regina se pusieron de cuclillas frente a Cat y las gemelas. **_

—_**No haremos eso.—Dijo Regina limpiando el resto de las lágrimas que Cat tenía en sus mejillas. —Mike rompió las leyes de este continente. Rompió una familia y eso no se lo puedo perdonar.**_

—_**Lexa y Clarke están de acuerdo con nosotras.—Dijo Emma atrayendo la atención de las pequeñas hacía ellas. —Kara y Lena nos apoyaran en dado caso de que una guerra de comienzo. Saben que Lena paso algo similar a lo que pasaste tu Cat, ella no permitirá que esto quede impune.**_

_**Cat asintió con lentitud para luego lanzarse a los brazos de Regina y Emma. **_

_**Cat, Jade y Lauren se habían mantenido alejadas de la sala del consejo donde sabía que Snow y sus madres estarían. Si eran sinceras no querían ni ver a la mujer y tener que ser amables con ella.**_

—_**¿Que hacen? —Escucharon a Mulan preguntarles. **_

—_**Nada.—Dijo Jade dejando salir un suspiro. —Desafortunadamente, Mamá nos ha prohibido hacer bromas mientras Snow esté en el castillo.—Agregó causando una pequeña risa en la capitana. **_

—_**¿Quieren salir a montar a caballo?**_

_**Cat y Lauren rápidamente se pusieron de pie ante la idea. Mulan miro a Jade esperando a que esta le dijera que sí, pero la capitana sabía que la mayor de las gemelas se aburría con rapidez cuando no estaba haciendo algo relacionado con magia. **_

—_**Si vienes puedo hablar con Maléfica para que te enseñe cómo transformarte en un dragón.—Dijo Mulan mirando a Jade a los ojos. Ante esa idea Jade se levantó con tanta rapidez que les había sorprendido. **_

—_**Vamos.—Dijo Jade dejando a las demas atras. **_

—_**Siempre me he preguntado si en realidad somos gemelas.—Dijo Lauren mientras empezaba a caminar. **_

_**Cat y Mulan simplemente negaron con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar sin esperar más. Jade y Lauren a pesar de ser gemelas tenían muchas características que la hacían totalmente diferentes.**_

_**Mulan siempre se divertía cuando las niñas estaban a su alrededor, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones la sacaban de sus casillas con sus bromas. Mulan siempre había pensado en las gemelas como el sol y luna, Lauren siendo el sol, Jade la luna y Cat las estrellas quien siempre estaba en la compañía de las gemelas en todo momento.**_

_**La capitana estaba al pendiente de que las chicas no se hicieran daño, vio a Jade cabalgar con lentitud, serenidad todo lo opuesto a sus hermanas. Lauren y Cat parecían tener una carrera. Después de todo Lauren y Cat tenian más en ellas la personalidad de Emma mientras que Jade tenia mas de la personalidad de Regina. **_

_**Mulan sintió como dos personas se acercaban a sus espaldas, puso su mano izquierda en su espada, lista para sacarla en caso de que fuera necesario. **_

—_**No hace falta.— Escucho Mulan reconociendo la voz con rapidez y quitando su mano de su espada. **_

—_**Din...—Dijo Mulan. **_

—_**Danielle.—Le interrumpió la soldado antes de que pudiera decir su verdadero nombre. Mulan se dio cuenta de que Danielle había cambiado sus facciones a unas más varoniles. **_

—_**¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto Mulan confundida. Danielle le hizo señas que después le explicaría lo que estaba pasando, Mulan simplemente asintió. **_

—_**Prepárame un caballo.—Dijo el chico al lado de Danielle. **_

—_**Se dice por favor.—Dijo Mulan con el ceño fruncido. **_

—_**¿Sabes quien soy?**_

—_**Lo se, eres el Principe Henry.—Dijo Mulan. **_

—_**Entonces que esperas, te he dado una orden.**_

—_**No estás en tu reino.—Dijo Mulan. —Estás en Renenet y aquí las cosas funcionan de manera diferente, así que un poco de respeto de tu parte hacia mi seria una buena manera de empezar.**_

—_**Danielle.—Dijo Henry. —Prepárame un cabello.—Danielle no se movió de su lugar provocando que Henry frunciera el ceño. —¿Que esperas?—Preguntó el príncipe. **_

—_**Este no es nuestro reino, mientras las reinas o la capitana no den una orden no puedo hacer nada.—Dijo Danielle tratando de no rodar los ojos ante la falta de respeto del chico. **_

_**Jade estaba observando todo lo que estaba pasando entre Mulan y los visitantes del reino de Ignis. La pelinegra ya se había aburrido de montar así que con lentitud se dirigió hacía donde estaba Mulan para que esta le ayudará a bajarse. **_

—_**¿Puedo ir con Maléfica ahora?—Pregunto Jade con tranquilidad. —Me aburri de montar, Lauren y Cat siguen haciendo sus carreras.**_

—_**No puedo dejar a tus hermanas solas.—Dijo Mulan con una pequeña sonrisa en forma de disculpa.**_

_**Jade dejo salir un suspiro sabiendo que Mulan tenia la razon, Lauren y Cat tenian la tendencia de lastimarse cuando nadie las estaba supervisando. **_

—_**¿Me ayudas a bajarme?—Pregunto Jade. —Creo que Rocinante está cansado de dar vueltas al igual que yo.—Agrego mientras acariciaba la melena del caballo. **_

—_**Ven aquí.—Dijo Mulan mientras ayudaba a Jade a bajarse. **_

—_**Ella no dijo por favor.—Se quejó Henry al ver como Mulan si ayudaba a Jade y no le hacía caso a el. **_

_**Jade miro al chico pelinegro y enarco una ceja. —La diferencia es que este es mi reino y se lo he pedido de buena—Dijo Jade con el ceño fruncido. —En cuanto a ti te faltan modales para dirigirte a alguien mayor que tu. Mulan es la capitana de nuestro ejército y como tal se merece respeto.—Gruño la pelinegra dejando a todos con la boca abierta. **_

—_**Cat sigueme.—Dijo Lauren. —Algo pasa con Jade.**_

_**Lauren al sentirse extraña decidió acercarse a Mulan y ver lo que era lo que estaba pasando, Lauren sabía que algo no estaba bien con Jade.**_

_**Cat sin esperar mucho decidió seguir a la pelinegra con rapidez. **_

—_**¿Qué es lo que pasa?—Preguntó Lauren al llegar donde estaba su hermana gemela. **_

_**Mulan negó con la cabeza para que las recién llegadas no hicieran nada, se acercó a Lauren y le hizo señas para bajarla del caballo a lo que la pelinegra asintió, luego se acercó a Cat y está también asintió. **_

—_**Tengo más modales que ustedes.—Dijo Henry mirando a Jade con el ceño fruncido. —No tengo porque hablar con personas como ustedes.**_

_**Jade sonrió socarronamente, Mulan dejó salir un suspiro al saber que lo que saldría de la boca de la pelinegra no sería nada bueno. —Pero aquí estás discutiendo con una niña de ocho años cuando tienes trece años. Te miras estúpido haciendo esto por si no te has dado cuenta.**_

_**Henry no podía creer lo que la pelinegra le había dicho, nadie lo había insultado a la cara. Miro como Lauren y Cat se ponen a reír y a Mulan tratando de mantener su rostro pasivo. **_

—_**Te vas a arrepentir de eso.—Dijo Henry con enojo acercándose a Jade. **_

—_**Ah.—Dijo Jade levantando la mano. —De tu familia eres el único que no tiene magia.**_

—_**Si fuera tú tendría más cuidado.—Dijo Lauren poniéndose al lado de su hermana. —Por que nosotras si la tenemos y mientras tu das órdenes para que hagan todo por ti, nosotras hemos aprendido a hacer muchas cosas.**_

_**Regina estaba haciendo lo imposible para no rodar los ojos ante lo que Snow le estaba diciendo, si la reina era sincera aun no entendía cómo esa mujer había obtenido el trono de Ignis. Emma miraba de Snow a Regina y trataba de no reírse al ver los gestos de su esposa, la rubia podía decir que siempre tenía un poco de entretenimiento cuando Snow y Regina estaban en la misma habitación. **_

—_**Entiendes que el rompió una regla que se aplica para todos los reinos.—Dijo Regina respirando con lentitud para no perder la paciencia. **_

—_**No se sabe que fue lo que los Valentine Goddelyot hicieron para que él tomara esa decisión.—Replicó Snow. —El tiene un reino que proteger.**_

_**Emma miró a Snow y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. —Eso no le da el derecho de destruir un línea de sangre de esa manera, si no fuera por Catherine los Valentine Goddelyot ahora serían historia.—**_

—_**¿Catherine? —Pregunto Snow. —¿Ustedes están protegiendo a la única sobreviviente de esa familia? ¿Por qué?**_

_**Regina podía ver el ceño fruncido de Snow. —¿Por qué te molesta que esté bajo nuestra protección? —Dijo Regina. —Por lo que he entendido estas de acuerdo con Mike para que éste destruyera una familia entera, que más te da si nosotras cuidamos de esa pequeña.**_

_**Snow iba a responder pero en ese momento Emma y Regina se miraron rápidamente y se levantaron de sus asientos. **_

—_**Esto no es bueno.—Dijo Emma. —Jade siempre esta calmada a pesar de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.**_

—_**Tenemos que ir.—Dijo Regina empezando a caminar hacía la salida siendo seguida por Emma. Snow no estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba así que sin más decidió seguir a las reinas de Renenet. **_

_**Emma y Regina sabían que Snow las estaba siguiendo y por eso habían decidido no usar su magia para aparecer en el lugar donde estaban sus hijas. Caminaron unos minutos cruzando pasillos, Snow miraba hacía todos los lados dándose cuenta de que ese castillo no era como se lo había esperado. No era oscuro, no tenía imágenes horrorosas, no tenía esculturas de demonios como lo había pensado. Miro hacía atrás para ver a tres soldados detrás de ellas, el emblema en sus brazos le daba a entender cuál era el rango que poseían, las dos alas dentro del escudo haciendo honor a sus ancestros. El ala de demonio y el ala de un ángel, al ver el ala del ángel Snow no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. **_

—_**Ustedes no tienen una sangre limpia.—Escucho Snow a Henry decir. —Tienen sangre de demonio corriendo por sus venas y aun asi tienen sangre de angel tambien. Eso solo las hace unos monstruos.**_

_**Snow vio como Emma y Regina tomaban las manos de las gemelas frente a Henry y les hacían retroceder, fue en ese momento que Snow se dio cuenta de las bolas de fuego en las manos de las dos pequeñas mientras que la única pelirroja del grupo se quedaba cerca de la capitana del reino de Renenet. **_

—_**¿Que significa esto?—Preguntó Snow poniéndose al lado de Henry. **_

_**Jade y Lauren podían ver la sonrisa maliciosa aparecer en el rostro del chico pelinegro, pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando se dio cuenta de que las dos gemelas tenían una sonrisa maliciosa también. Que las dos pelinegras no tenían miedo alguno de lo que fuera a pasar al tener a las reinas frente a ellas.**_

_**Emma noto como Jade iba a decir algo. —Jade.—Dijo Emma mirando a su hija para luego negar con la cabeza. Jade dejó salir un bufido y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Regina, Jade, Lauren y Cat tenían el ceño fruncido mientras que Mulan miraba de un lado a otro esperando a que nada fuera a pasar. —Mulan.—Dijo Emma para luego hacerle una seña a la capitana para que hablara. **_

—_**Las chicas estaban cabalgando, el Príncipe Henry ordenó que le diera un caballo, pero me negue.**_

—_**¿Con qué derecho?—Dijo Snow frunciendo el ceño. **_

_**Mulan miró a Henry sonreír, al parecer el chico pensaba que había tenido a la capitana en problemas. **_

—_**No dijo por favor.—Dijo Mulan encogiéndose de hombros. **_

—_**Te dio una orden, tienes que cumplirla.—Replicó Snow. **_

—_**No en este reino.—Dijo Regina con voz dura. —Mulan es la capitana de mi ejército, ella sigue las órdenes mías y de Emma. Ella no tiene que seguir las órdenes de mis hijas porque aún están aprendiendo sobre lo que significa tener un reino bajo su comando, mientras ellas no sean reinas tienen que pedir las cosas por favor y de buena manera, y hacer lo que Mulan les dice.**_

—_**Quieres que lo tratemos como un príncipe.—Dijo Emma provocando que Snow asintiera. —Entonces espero que como tal, trate a mis hijas como las princesas que son y les pida una disculpa por insultarlas.**_

—_**Ella me llamó estúpido.—Dijo Henry señalando a Jade. Snow miro a Jade enarcando una ceja y esperando a que la niña le pidiera una disculpa a su hijo por haberlo insultado, pero se quedaría esperando porque la disculpa no llegaría. **_

—_**Eres estúpido.—Dijo Jade frunciendo el ceño, provocando que Lauren y Cat se pusieran a reír. —No me voy a disculpar por eso, no te mereces mi respeto.**_

—_**¿Así esperan que gobiernen? —Pregunto Snow enarcando una ceja. **_

_**Emma y Regina dejaron salir un suspiro para luego ver a Jade quien no parecía sentirse culpable en lo más mínimo por lo que había dicho. Regina estaba tratando de no sonreír ante eso, se sentía orgullosa de que su hija no tuviera miedo de decir lo que pensaba a pesar de ella y Emma estaba a su lado. **_

_**Emma se puso de cuclillas frente a Jade. —¿Por qué le llamaste estúpido?**_

—_**Cree que por su posición todos harán lo que él diga, además piensa de que le tengo miedo porque es mayor que yo.**_

—_**Sabes que no puedes ir llamando a todos estúpido, Jade.—Dijo Regina.**_

—_**Lo sé.—Se quejó Jade haciendo pucheros al ver que su madre pelinegra tenía el ceño fruncido. —Pero no me voy a disculpar por eso.**_

_**Ante todo eso Snow y Henry se quedaron esperando una disculpa que nunca llegaría. **_

…

—Creo que nunca te disculpaste por llamarle estúpido.—Dijo Cat.

—Y nunca lo hare.—Replicó Jade provocando que todas se puserian a reír.

….

Regina aun seguía en la oficina, desde que Jade y Cat le habían dicho que habian posibilidades de que Lauren y Emma estuvieran de camino, había estado inquieta.

La reina no podía quitarse la sensación de que algo iría a ocurrir en cualquier momento. Se quedó hundida en sus pensamientos, cada vez que estaba sola no podía evitar pensar en su esposa y en su hija. Quería verlas nuevamente, quería abrazarlas y no dejarlas ir en ningún momento. Quería decirles lo mucho que las había extrañado, lo mucho que las amaba pero sabía que tendría que esperar.

Regina estaba tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta de que la puerta de su oficina había sido abierta de golpe.

Lauren abrió la puerta y se quedó para, mirando a la mujer dentro de la oficina. Sus pies no le permitían moverse, sentía que si se movia sus piernas le harían caer. Tomó una bocanada de aire y lentamente la dejo salir.

–Mamá. –Dijo Lauren provocando que la mujer frente a ella se moviera tan rápido que pensó que se caería.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Zelena es buena!

Capítulo 4

Regina escucho que la llamaban pero sabía que no era Jade o Cat, se dio vuelta con rapidez para encontrarse con ojos verdes mirándola fijamente. Regina noto a la chica frente a ella, sintió la magia de esta y su propia magia la reconoció rápidamente, esa chica era su pequeña Lauren. Su magia nunca la engañaría.

Sin detenerse a pensar corrió y tomó a la chica entre sus brazos. Sintió como Lauren la abrazaba con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Como si ese solo fuera un sueño.

—Mamá.—Volvió a susurrar Lauren al estar en los cálidos brazos de Regina.

—Lauren. —Susurro Regina dejando que lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Regina se separó lentamente de Lauren para poder ver su rostro. Tocó las mejillas de hija con delicadeza, la miraba como si no pudiera creer que su pequeña estuviera frente a ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Pregunto Lauren. —Un momento estoy manejando sin rumbo y al siguiente haciendo magia. Fue algo muy extraño y solo pude seguir el mapa de mi teléfono hasta aquí.

Regina trato de recuperar la compostura, tenía que explicarle a su hija lo que había pasado. —La maldición se está debilitando.—Dijo Regina dejando salir un suspiro. —Jade y Cat encontraron la manera de hacer que Storybrooke apareciera en el mapa, que tu y Emma lo pudieran ver y se dieran cuenta de que éramos nosotras.

Lauren se tenso ante la mención de su madre rubia y eso no pasó desapercibido para Regina. —Lauren, ¿que paso? —Preguntó Regina preocupada de que algo le hubiera pasado a su esposa. —Lauren, ¿que paso con Emma? —Volvió a preguntar Regina más agitación en su voz.

La menor dejó salir un suspiro. —Por culpa de Blue, Ma perdio la memoria.—Dijo lauren. —Ella no sabe nada, no sabe de dónde venimos.

Lauren notó el cambio en el semblante de su madre, sabía que eso no quería decir nada bueno. —Vamos.—Dijo Regina tomando la mano de Lauren y guiandola a la salida de la oficina y del edificio.

—¿A donde vamos?

—Con tus hermanas. —Dijo Regina.—Ellas no han descansado desde que despertamos, han estado trabajando duro para encontrarte a ti y a Emma.

Regina mandó un mensaje a toda su familia para que se encontraran en el baúl de la familia. Si Lauren estaba ahí eso quería decir que Kara, Lena y Emma llegarán pronto. Su trabajo duro había dado frutos.

—Ella no creía que era su hija. —Dijo Lauren mientras caminaba al lado de Regina. Regina miró a Lauren y no pudo evitar que lagrimas se acumularan en sus ojos. —Creía que le estaba mintiendo porque no recordaba tener una hija, no sabía cómo explicarle lo que había pasado.

—Tu y ella se quedaron juntas, ¿verdad? —Pregunto Regina con duda.

—Le tomó un poco de tiempo aceptar que tenía una hija, así que no le dije nada de Jade y Cat hasta tiempo después. —Dijo Lauren con seriedad. —Le dije sobre ti, sobre todas nosotras.

—Pero ella no logro recordar nada.—Aseguró Regina dejando salir un suspiro.

—No.—Susurro Lauren. —Creo que el hechizo de Blue le hizo algo. Quizás por protegerme a mi se olvido de ella.

—Nos haremos cargo de ese insecto azul después de que Snow White y Rumple paguen por lo que nos hicieron. Fueron quince años de separación, de lágrimas, de enojo. Por su culpa perdí la oportunidad de verte crecer, de que tu y tu hermanas estuvieran juntas. Quince años sin Emma.

…

Jade estaba leyendo uno de sus libros de terror favoritos cuando sintió una magia muy conocida, sabía a quién pertenecía esa magia y no pudo evitar dejar caer el libro al suelo, saltar de su cama y correr hacía la habitación de Cat.

—Ella está aquí.—Dijo la pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. —Nuestro hechizo funcionó.

Cat salto de la cama y corrió hacía Jade, ambas chicas se abrazan y no pudieron evitar reírse, esa era la mejor noticia que habían recibido en mucho tiempo.

—Vamos.—Dijo Cat tomando la mano de Jade y salir corriendo por los pasillos de la enorme casa.

En su carrera por salir de la mansión sintieron sus teléfonos vibra. Tenían que ir al baúl de la familia, Jade tomó las llaves de su auto, corrió hacía el garaje siendo seguida por Cat.

…..

Regina tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al ver a su pequeña Lauren después de mucho tiempo, sabía que tenía que ser paciente con la menor, que tenía que dejar que analiza todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Todo va a estar bien.—Dijo Regina notando los nervios en Lauren. —Todos hemos estado esperando por este momento.

—Fueron muchos años.—Susurro Lauren. —Ma no entendía de lo que hablaba, muchos se empezaron a dar cuenta de que Ma no envejece mientras que yo lo hacía.

—Esa fue parte de la maldición de Rumple, todos los niños han crecido mientras que los padres siguen en la misma edad en la que fueron maldecido. Maléfica quiere que la maldición se rompa por completo, Mulan no la recuerda.

Lauren dejó salir un enorme suspiro, Emma no había sido la única que no recordaba nada. La menor podían entender un poco lo que su madrina había estado sintiendo todos esos años, tener a su esposa cerca y saber que esta jamas la reconocería era difícil.

Jade y Cat estaba esperando afuera del baúl de la familia, todos los miembros de la familia estaban esperando a que Regina llegará.

—Para ser la que siempre se queja de que llegamos tarde se está tomando su tiempo.—Dijo Clarke cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Todas asintieron ante eso.

Jade fue la primera en darse cuenta, Regina y la otra mujer a su lado. Jade podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su madre y no pudo evitar correr. Lauren al ver a Jade correr hacía ella también se echó a correr.

—¡Paren!

Escucharon a Maléfica gritar pero no se detuvieron, cuando estaban a punto de tocarse ambas sintieron como una enorme explosion de magia las golpeaba y la hacía volar en direcciones contrarias. Regina abrió los ojos en sorpresa, vio como Lexa corría hacía Jade y ella se dirigió a Lauren.

—¿Que paso? —Preguntó Cat sin saber qué hacer.

—Ambas tienen magia poderosa, desde pequeñas todos lo pudimos notar. Sus magias se reconocen todo el tiempo, pero han estado separadas por mucho tiempo que cuando se acercaron sus magias reaccionar muy fuerte provocando que chocaran entre si.

—¿Van a estar bien? —Pregunto Octavia al ver a las gemelas desmayadas.

—Hay que llevarlas a un lugar seguro.—Dijo Regina tomando a Lauren en sus brazos. —Rumple y los Charmings no tardaran en venir y aun no quiero que sepan que Lauren nos encontró.

—Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta.—Dijo Raven. —Esta explosión fue intensa.

—Prefiero que sea tarde, tenemos cosas por hacer.—Dijo la reina con seriedad. —Lauren me dijo algo que complica las cosas más de lo que pensábamos.

Todas las mujeres se esfumaron entrando en el baúl de la familia, todas sabían que nadie podía entrar si no pertenecía a la familia.

Regina se acercó a Lexa con cuidado, no querían que la magia de las gemelas volviera a actuar tan bruscamente, con lentitud fueron acercando a las dos pelinegras hasta que las pudieron depositar en la cama.

Cat se iba acercando a la cama con lentitud no quería que su propia magia y la magia de sus hermanas hiciera las cosas más complicadas.

—¿Qué fue lo que Lauren te dijo? —Preguntó Cat sin dejar de mirar a las dos pelinegras, noto como las dos se tomaron de la mano a pesar de estar inconscientes y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Emma no recuerda nada.—Dijo Regina dejando salir un enorme suspiro.

Todas miraron a Regina, sabiendo lo difícil que iba a ser para esta recuperar a su familia, pero más que eso recuperar a su esposa.

—No creo que haya sido la maldición de Gold.—Dijo Malefica con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto Clarke.

—Emma fue golpeada por dos maldiciones, la de Gold y la de Blue. —Aclaro Maléfica. —Creo que la de Gold evitó que Emma pudiera concentrarse en protegerse a sí misma ya que estaba protegiendo a Lauren. Lo que sea con lo que Blue la golpeó fue lo que provocó que perdiera la memoria.

Todas notaron com Regina se quedaba hundida en sus propios pensamientos.

…

_**Regina adoraba salir a cabalgar por las tardes, sabía que muchas personas se estaban preparando para despedir el dia. Ama la tranquilidad, las cálidas luces que el atardecer brindaba, todo eso le ayudaba a olvidar todo lo que su madre quería hacer con ella y con su hermana mayor Zelena.**_

_**Zelena había renunciado al trono después de ver como su madre amenazaba con destruir a la personas que más amaba y por eso ya no se encontraba en el reino de Renenet. Cora se había encargado de que Zelena y Regina no pudieran tener ningún tipo de contacto después de que la mayor de sus hijas renunciara su derechos como futura reina. **_

_**Regina estaba buscando la manera de encontrar a su hermana, la manera de que su madre dejara el trono de Renenet pero no sabía qué hacer. Su madre estaba buscando a un buen rey con poder para que ella se casara con él. Regina sabía que no lo haría, no le daría el gusto a su madre de manipular su vida como lo había intentado con Zelena. **_

_**Sabía que muchos de los caballeros estaban a su favor y no al de su madre, tenía que jugar sus cartas con delicadeza. Regina entendía que Zelena no regresaría, pero trataría de poder tener comunicacion y poder compartir esos momentos de hermanas que habían tenido cuando eran una niñas. **_

—_**No deberías de andar por estos lados.—Escucho la suave voz.**_

_**Regina detuvo su caballo, miró a todos lados hasta que encontró a la persona que había hablado. **_

—_**Este es mi reino, ¿por qué no debería de estar por aquí? —Preguntó Regina enarcando una ceja. **_

—_**Dicen que habita un hechicero malvado por estos lados.**_

_**Regina rodó los ojos ante eso, había escuchado a su madre hablar con Graham sobre esos rumores, aparentemente un hechicero había estado causando problemas y nadie sabía cómo detenerlo. Su madre como reina no quería ensuciarse las manos, Regina sabía que eso tarde o temprano acabaría causando problemas en el reino. **_

—_**No es como si fuera una persona indefensa.—Dijo la pelinegra rodando los ojos. —¿A todo esto quien eres? **_

—_**Emma.—Escuchó Regina para luego ver a una mujer de cabellos dorados ojos azul-verde aparecer frente a ella. —¿Con quien tengo el honor? **_

_**Regina enarco una ceja al ver al mujer frente a ella, podía sentir la magia de la rubia hablarle como si la conociera. **_

—_**Regina. —Respondió la pelinegra, no era tonta si Emma no le habia nada mas que su primer nombres pues eso mismo le daría ella. **_

—_**¿No apellido? —Dijo Emma con una sonrisa. **_

—_**Tu no lo diste así que no me veo en la necesidad de decirlo. Eres una extraña pero aun asi deberias de saber quien soy después de que dije que este es mi reino. **_

_**Emma dejó salir un bufido. —No es como que me interese saber los nombres de las reinas y princesas. Son nombres demasiado largos como para recordarlos.—Agregó encogiéndose de hombros.**_

—_**Deberías de aprender un poco, vives aqui asi que no dudo que estés siguiendo las reglas de Renenet. **_

—_**Por que deberia de seguirlas si su reina no las sigue.—Replicó Emma notando como Regina simplemente la miraba a los ojos. Era como si la pelinegra no se molesta por lo que ella acababa de insinuar. **_

—_**Ese es un buen punto. Pero tu eres una mentirosa. **_

_**Emma frunció el ceño ante eso, nadie la había llamado mentirosa antes. —¿Que te hacer pensar que lo soy?**_

—_**Tu espada.—Dijo Regina bajándose del caballo. —Pertenece al reino de Lumen, y si no estoy en lo correcto tu eres una de las princesas de ese reino.**_

_**Ante tal admisión Emma se tenso, Regina podía ver como la rubia simplemente se quedaba callada y la miraba con un deje de sorpresa. **_

—_**¿Como sabes eso? —Preguntó Emma con curiosidad. **_

_**Regina no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, ante tal gesto Emma se quedó embelesada. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como la pelinegra que estaba frente a ella. **_

—_**Kara y Zelena son amigas. No dudo que Zelena se encuentre en Lumen después de que renunció al trono y nuestra madre la desterró. **_

_**Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mención de su hermana menor, ella y Kara siempre habían estado juntas hasta que ella decidió conocer más allá de su reino. Sus padres solo le habían sonreído y le habían apoyado en su decisión. Siempre mandaba cartas o simplemente se teletransporta al castillo. **_

_**Emma miró a Regina y solo pudo sonreír.**_

—_**Lastima que las veces que fui de visita no estabas presente.—Dijo Regina viendo a la rubia con curiosidad. **_

—_**Siempre he sido de espíritu libre.—Dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombro. —Decidí ir de reino en reino y conocer mas alla de Lumen. Solo me queda visitar Terra Oblivionis. **_

_**Regina no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. —Esas son tierras malditas.—Comentó mientras se sentaba al pie de un árbol. **_

—_**Eso dicen los rumores.—Dijo Emma sentándose al lado de la pelinegra. —Tierras malditas por tus ancestros. —Agrego tratando de ver si Regina se tensaba. **_

—_**Eso dicen los rumores, los libros y las historias que cuenta mi madre. **_

_**Ambas podían sentir como sus magias se buscaban entre sí, como la presencia de la otra las calmaba como nada lo había hecho antes. No eran ignorantes ante lo que estaba pasando, pero por el momento disfrutan del momento. **_

…

_**Muchos creerían que Regina sería una de las princesas que solo daría órdenes, que haría todo lo que su madre le dijera. **_

—_**Te casaras con el Rey Leopoldo.—Dijo Cora mirando a su hija a los ojos. —Eso nos dará el poder sobre Ignis, terminará la rivalidad entre nuestros reinos. **_

_**Regina solo podía reírse ante la orden de su madre. **_

—_**¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Cora con enojo. **_

—_**No me importa lo que ese matrimonio traiga al reino, mucho menos al reino de Ignis. Leopoldo podria ser mi padre o mi abuelo, así que no me casare con el. **_

_**Cora se levanta de su trono. —Harás lo que yo te diga! —Grito la reina con ira. **_

—_**Intenta obligarme y veras lo que mi magia es capaz de hacer, Madre.—Amenazó Regina con seriedad. —Se que soy más fuerte que tú, quizás más fuerte que Zelena porque tu nunca permitiste que ella entrenara. **_

—_**Nos traera paz! **_

—_**No me importa! —Grito Regina. —Lo unico que provocaras será una guerra entre Renenet, Lumen e Ignis! **_

—_**Que tiene que ver Lumen en esto?! **_

_**Cora no podía negar que estaba que ardia de la ira, primero Zelena negándose a seguir como deberes como futura reina y ahora Regina haciendo lo mismo. Cora no entendía cómo sus hijas podían ser tan estúpidas como tirar todo eso a la basura. **_

—_**Si prestaras atención a lo que digo estarás enterada de que tengo una relación con Emma.—Dijo Regina calmandose. —Emma es la heredera al trono de Lumen. **_

—_**Relación que llevará el reino a la ruina.—Dijo Cora acercándose a Regina lentamente. —Tu matrimonio con Leopoldo sigue en pie así que ve despidiendote de Emma. **_

_**Regina dejó salir un suspiro, el cual Cora tomo como una victoria. **_

—_**Renenet no necesita una unión con Ignis, no habrá tal matrimonio cuando he encontrado a mi alma gemela. Sabes que las leyes de Renenet dictan que nada debe de interponerse entre las almas gemelas así que es mejor que dejes de imponer un estúpido matrimonio. —Dijo Regina mirando a su madre a los ojos, cuando era una niña le había tenido miedo. Había tenido miedo de lo que su madre era capaz de hacer con su magia, sabía que Zelena siempre la protegía del enojo de su madre. Ahora Zelena no estaba para protegerla pero tenía su propia magia. **_

—_**Alma gemela dices.—Se burlo Cora. —Vaya estupidez. Eso no te llevara a nada bueno en estos momentos, pronto serás la reina y para eso necesitas casarte. Necesitas de un rey a tu lado. **_

—_**Bien.—Dijo Regina. —Hablaré con Emma y veremos qué hacer, si se requiere de un matrimonio para ser reina estoy segura de que a Emma no le molestara la idea. No necesito a un rey a mi lado para gobernar. Soy lo suficientemente capaz de reinar junto a mi futura esposa. **_

—_**¿Crees que tu querida Emma abandonara sus deberes como futura reina de Lumen? —Dijo Cora en son de burla.**_

—_**Tu no sabes de lo que Emma es capaz de hacer, Madre.—Dijo Regina para darse la vuelta y dejar a su madre sola en la sala del trono. Regina sabía que Cora no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, que trataría de hablar con Emma y convencerla de que no se casará con ella. No tenía miedo, sabía que Emma no quería regresar a Lumen, quería que Kara se convirtiera en reina. **_

…

—Mamá.—Escuchó la voz de Cat sacándola de sus recuerdos.

Esa había sido la primera que se había encontrado con la mujer que le había robado el corazón. Emma nunca la había dejado sola desde el primer dia que se habían conocido, no hasta que Gold y Blue las separaron. Todo ese tiempo sin saber de Emma, sin poder verla había sido una tortura. En todos esos años había entendido porque cuando un ser mágico encontraba a su alma no se podían separar por mucho tiempo, el dolor físico no era tan malo pero el dolor emocional era lo que provocaba que cualquiera se volviera loco. Ella y Emma habían practica estar separadas por cierto tiempo, sabían que en casos de emergencias tenían que tomar decisiones duras.

Estaba agradecida de que lo hubieran hecho, el dolor durante esos años había sido leve. Se preguntaba si Emma había tenido una relacion con alguien durante todo ese tiempo, no se lo quería preguntar a Lauren para que no esta no se sintiera entre la espada y la pared

Quería ver a Emma no antes posible pero sabía que tenía que esperar. Tenia que concentrar en que sus gemelas estuvieran bien después de esas explosión mágica.

—Snow y Charming están caminando por el cementerio.—Dijo Maléfica atrayendo la atención de Regina. —No dudo que Gold y Blue no estén de camino.

—Que debemos de hacer? —Pregunto Octavia con seriedad.

—Hay un pasadizo entre el baúl y la mansión.—Dijo Regina poniéndose de pie. —Tenemos que sacar a Jade y a Lauren de aquí antes de que su magia atraiga a Gold hasta el baúl. —Todas asintieron, Lexa tomo a Jade en sus brazos mientras que Octavia tomo a Lauren. —Mal si puedes poner algún tipo de escudo alrededor de la mansión para ocultar la magia de Lauren te lo agradeceria. —La dragona solo asintió y se apresuró a llegar a la mansion.

Clarke se acerco a Regina.

—Clarke ve con Cat y oculten el carro de Lauren.

Cat no quería dejar a sus hermanas después de que por fin estaban juntas, pero sabia que tenia que hacer lo que le estaban pidiendo.

—Raven necesito que espies a Snow y Charming.

Todas siguieron las órdenes de Regina, sabían que la mujer estaba pensando en el bienestar de todas. Si querían estar un paso adelante de las personas que habían causado todo ese daño tenía que movilizarse lo más rápido posible.

…..

Lexa y Octavia dejaron a Lauren y Jade en la habitación de Jade, bajaron las escaleras en busca de Regina y Maléfica.

Regina se paseaba por la sala de estar con una vaso lleno de cidra de manzana en la mano, Lexa, Octavia y Maléfica podrán notar el nerviosismo en la reina, pocas veces la había visto de esa manera. Cuando su madre trato meterse entre ella y ella, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, después de haber encontrado a Cat y días antes de la maldición.

—Ellas despertar pronto.—Dijo Malefica. —Lauren puede ir y traer a Emma, no será fácil explicar todo lo que pasó pero creo que Emma será capaz de entender un poco. Tu magia y la de ella tendrán la misma reacción que la de las gemelas.

—Lauren tendrá que preparar a Emma antes de que venga a Storybrooke.—Dijo Lexa dejando salir un suspiro.

….

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida, había estado esperando a que Lauren llegara de su pequeño viaje. Había tenido una enorme culpa desde el dia que despierto y no pudo recordar cómo era posible que tuviera una hija. Lauren había llorado cuando le había explicado que tenían una familia, que ella tenía una gemela, que tenía otra hermana, otra madre.

Se levantó del sofá en el que se había quedado dormida, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era tarde, cerca de la media noche. Levantó la basura del soda, miro a la mesa donde deberían de estar las llaves de Lauren pero no las vio, se dirigió a la habitación de su hija y cuando abrió la puerta la encontró vacía.

Corrió a tomar su teléfono y ver si Lauren le había hecho una llamada o quizás le hubiera mandado un mensaje de texto. No encontro nada.

Corrió hacia su habitación, se puso unos pantalones azules, una camisa blanca y su apreciada chaqueta roja. Dudo si llevar su arma de fuego con ella, pero al final decidió que la llevaría con ella, encontrar a su hija era lo más importante.

Antes de salir de su apartamente trato de llamar al telefono de Lauren pero no había respuesta, eso provocó que se preocupara aún más.

Da gracias que Lauren y ella podían ver el historial de la otra, Lauren le tenía la confianza y sabía que ella no la abusaria. Abrió el mapa de su teléfono para poder localizar a Lauren.

—Bueno, Storybrooke será.—Dijo Emma prendiendo su auto y salir del aparcamiento.


End file.
